KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN!
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: Welcome viewers of all kinds.. This is where we get requests of Kamen Rider fights by YOU guys.. So first Episode is gonna be.. GHOST VS KABUTO! The next episodes YOU DECIDE who fights.. Post in the Review box below, see ya guys later!
1. Battle 1: Kabuto vs Ghost

**-In the Stage, the main four were all arguing-**

 **DHE : I SAID PEANUT BUTTER!  
UCM : NO, HOT SAUCE!  
KHD : BARBEQUE SAUCE!  
LME : SYRUP, JUST SYRUP!**

 **DHE : Oh.. My bad.. We were arguing about what we should have on our Pancakes For Breakfast.. We just decided to do our own things..  
** **UCM : NO, OOO!  
KHD : GHOST, BRO!  
LME : NO! IT'S KABUTO!  
DHE : Now they're arguing about who's the best Rider.. Now let's check some Rider Footage Time..**

* * *

 **Rider Battles**

 _ **This is a Rather Simple Story where we make battles out of some Riders, if you have some Riders you're confused about winning against the other, post it here and we'll make it happen!  
Ciao!  
And of the Battles that are happening.. You guys can decide who YOU think won.  
**_

* * *

 **Ghost vs Kabuto!**

On one side of the ring stood Tendou Souji, pointing up to the sky, the Kabuto Zector flying right into the buckle, ".. **Henshin**.." he said as the armor began to rise,

 **HENSHIN!**

Kabuto was ready for battle, he turned the Horn to the other side, the armor flying off and the horn rising to his head, causing his eyes to glow brightly with the horn's crystal.

 **CAST OFF!  
CHANGE : BEETLE!**

At the other Side of the Ring was Tenkuji Takeru, he was the same as ever as he summoned the Ghost Driver, pulling out the Ore Eyecon, pressing the button and the Eyecon turning to the letter G, Takeru placed the Trinket into the buckle and closed it,

 **EYE!  
URA BATCHIRIMINA! (Are you ready everyone?!)  
URA BATCHIRIMINA! (Are you ready everyone?!)  
URA BATCHIRIMINA! (Are you ready everyone?!)**

Takeru pulled the lever, then pushed it back in, " **Henshin!** "

 **KAIGAN! (Revive!)  
ORE! (It's Me!)  
LET'S GO!  
KAKUGO! (Dead Set!)  
GH-GH-GHOST!  
 _GO! GO! GO! GO!_**

Ghost stood firm as the GanGunSaber flew off, Kabuto smacking it away and now both Riders held their weapons, slashing at each other with full force, soon explosions came from everywhere, Ghost flew up and punched Kabuto into the ropes of the Ring, but Kabuto shot the black and orange Rider down.

 **KAIGAN! (Revive!)  
MUSASHI!  
Kenga Supatchi! (The Power Of Double!)  
Nama Chou Kengo! (Power of Super Swordsman!)**

Ghost was now at Musashi Damashii, he slashed at Kabuto and knocked him back, until he did this,

 **CLOCK UP!**

Kabuto vanished in speed, Ghost began to change Damashiis,

 **KAIGAN! (Revive!)  
BILLY THE KID!  
Zapyuun! (Gunman!)  
Kandan! Zuukyu! Zukyuu! (Fire on! BANG BANG! BANG BANG!)**

Ghost fired into Kabuto's arm and knocked him down, then a new Zector flew to Kabuto's hand, " **Hyper Cast Off!** " Kabuto said as he pulled the Lever down,

 **HYPER CAST OFF!  
CHANGE : HYPER BEETLE!**

Kabuto punched Ghost back, he jumped over all his blasts and landed safely, " **Hyper Clock Up!** " he tapped the Hyper Zector,

 **HYPER CLOCK UP!**

Kabuto glew brightly, slowing time down, soon the Perfect Zector Sword came and the three Zectors flew onto it, he pressed all four buttons,

 **DRAKE ~ POWER!  
THEBEE ~ POWER!  
KABUTO ~ POWER!  
SASWORD ~ POWER!  
MAXIMUM RIDER TYPHOON!**

Kabuto was about to slash at Ghost, until a kick came and knocked Kabuto back,

 **HYPER CLOCK OVER!**

Ghost returned to normal speed and he turned to see Spectre, he lifted to fingers above his head and left, Ghost turned to Kabuto and pulled out a Red and Black Eyecon,

 **GRAWR!**

It said when Ghost pressed the button on it, he replaced the Billy the Kid Eyecon with this one,

 **TOKO! (BOOSTER!)  
EYE!  
TOKO BATCHIRIMINA! (Are you all ready for boost?!)  
TOKO BATCHIRIMINA! (Are you all ready for boost?!)  
TOKO BATCHIRIMINA! (Are you all ready for boost?!)  
KAIGAN!  
BOOST!  
ORE GA BOOST! OMAI WA BOOST!  
READY, _GO!  
_ READY, _GO!  
_ READY, _GO!  
GH-GH-GHOST!_**

Ghost was now and a black and red form, the chestplate's Eye symbol was now solid with a silver armoring. Ghost pulled out a new sword,

 **SUNGLASS SLASHER!**

Ghost slashed violently at Kabuto, causing him to fly into a building, he turned the blade over and it became,

 **SUNGLASS SHOOTER!**

Ghost blasted the speeding Rider violently with full force, but soon he placed the Ore Eyecon and Boost Eyecon into the Sunglasses,

 **GAMASHII! (It's So Crazy!)  
GAMASHII! (It's So Crazy!)  
GAMASHII! (It's So Crazy!)**

Ghost put the Sunglasses down and the gun glew bright red and orange,

 **DAI KAIGAN!**

Ghost fired the Gun and hit into Kabuto,

 **OMEGA EXPLOSION!**

The blast caused a mighty explosion and soon energy emit everywhere you can see the fight.

* * *

 **DHE : Ok guys.. Who do _YOU_ think one this fight?  
UCM : If you want to decide, post it in the Review Box below..  
KHD : Also leave a Request for another Rider Battle if you want..  
LME : Next one is gonna be hot!**


	2. Battle 1 Alternatives

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 1 Alternate Ending A!**

* * *

 **Alright everyone, this is the Alternate Ending where Ghost actually won, Ending A!**

* * *

 **[ TOKO KAIGAN : BOOST ]  
[ ORE GA BOOST ]  
[ OMAI WA BOOST ]  
[ READY, _GO_ ]  
[ READY, _GO_ ]  
[ READY, _GO_ ]  
[ _GH-GH-GHOST_ ]  
**

Ghost turned to Boost Damashii and charged toward Kabuto, slashing him with the Sunglass Slasher, he jumped up and kicked straight Kabuto, knocking him back as steam emit from Ghost's body, he pulled and pushed the lever in and out three times,

 **[ _TOKO_ DAI KAIGAN : BOOST OMEGAMA ]**

Ghost jumped into the air with a steaming hot body, "Obaa-chan ni teru.. Kibou wa.. Tsuyoi. (My grandmother said this.. Hope is.. Strength.)" Kabuto's last word before being completely swallowed by an energy Eyecon Ghost kicked at him, being covered by an explosion, Ghost landed on the ground safely, looking toward Kabuto's direction, all that was left was a dead Souji and a broken Kabuto Zector.

 **Ghost Wins!**

* * *

 **KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 1 Ending B!**

* * *

 **Heres Kabuto's ending guys!**

* * *

 **[ _TOKO_ KAIGAN : BOOST ]  
[ ORE GA BOOST ]  
[ OMAI WA BOOST ]  
[ READY, _GO_ ]  
[ READY, _GO_ ]  
[ READY, _GO_ ]  
[ _GH-GH-GHO_ ST ]  
**

Boost Ghost kicked the Perfect Zector from Kabuto's hands, " **Hyper Clock Up!** " Kabuto tapped the Hyper Zector,

 **[ HYPER CLOCK UP ]**

Kabuto jumped up from Ghost's Omedama and let down the lever on the Zector,

 **[ MAXIMUM RIDER POWER ]**

Kabuto pressed the buttons on the Kabuto Zector,

 **[ 1 ]  
[ 2 ]  
[ 3 ]**

Kabuto sparked bright rainbow colored, turning the Zector right, then back to left,

 **[ HYPER RIDER KICK ]**

Kabuto kicked straight into Ghost and caused a large explosion, Takeru flying into the wall and falling down, "Obaa-chan ni teru.. Shi nei yo ja nai.. Demo.. Tatsu da se. (My grandmother said this.. One may not be able to die.. But.. Defeat of them is possible.)" Kabuto pointed to the sky, claiming victory.

 **Kabuto Wins!**


	3. Battle 2: Dark Kabuto vs Psyga

**Hey, Everybody! This is the Second  
KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN!**

 **This Episode guys is suggested by Gadget The Critic, thank him for this suggestion, and.. HERE WE GO!**

 **Psyga VS Dark Kabuto.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Psyga  
Name :  
KHD : Leo, my name in Real Life!  
Story :  
DHE : This man is a strange, obviously foreign, Orphenoch that surprisingly carries enough power to kick even KR555's ass! After a few battles, KR 555 took him out the window!  
Abilities :  
UCM : He can frickin shoot a tentacle from his fingertips! Also has the abilities of the Psyga Gear, Emperor Belt Mark 2! Although this guy only appears in the movie, and with DiEnd, he sure can pack a.. Well.. Pack A-LOT of Punches..**

 **Our challenger is..  
Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto  
Name :  
KHD : Kusakabe Souji, he took that name from Tendou when he lived life with his sis, forgot her name.  
Story :  
DHE : All we know, was that he was the first man to be turned into a worm, and was morphed into Tendou Souji's form, being trapped and tested on since he was chosen by the Dark Kabuto Zector.  
Abilities :  
UCM : Same as Kabuto..  
LME : Except he doesn't have Hyper Zector.**

* * *

At one side of the ring, stood Leo, he smirked as he looked at Kusakabe, "Don't talk much, do ya?" Leo questioned, "Just shut up and fight!" Kusakabe laughed a bit. "Fine then!" Leo pressed the button code ensured to the phone, then pressed E-N-T-E-R,

 **STANDING BY!**

He closed the phone, flipping it once and clutching it into his hand, " **Henshin!** " he said as he placed it into his belt.

 **COMPLETE!**

Blue Photon Blood flashed all over Leo, transforming him into the one Rider who kicked Faiz's ass more then twice, Psyga. Psyga laughed and pointed toward Kusakabe, "Now.. Let the game begin!" he spoke in pure English as he charged toward him, the Dark Kabuto Zector smacking Psyga into the air, falling onto the ground, " **Henshin!** " the Zector flew into Kusakabe's Rider System buckle, but Kusakabe pulled the Horn to the other side.

 **HENSHIN!  
CHANGE : BEETLE!**

Kusakabe became from human form, to Native form, to Masked Form, soon the armor on top broke off and some of it hitting Psyga in the face, the horn rose and complete was Dark Kabuto Rider Form. DK charged forward and slashed at Psyga with the Kunai Gun, he flipped the weapon and shot straight at Psyga and knocked him back, Psyga rolled along the ground, DK charging toward him and slashing at his armor, until Psyga pulled the Emperor Phone,

 **BURST MODE!**

Psyga blasted into DK's chestplate and knocked him back, soon DK had a plan for all the Photon Blood Bullets fired toward him,

 **CLOCK UP!**

DK ran and kicked Psyga into his own attack, causing a massive explosion. Psyga turned and saw DK charging straight toward him, so he used his Jetpack and flew up, shooting at him from above,

 **PUT ON!**

DK's over armor came back and he was able to block some of the blasts, he pulled out the AxeGun and fired straight at his Jetpack, soon making a whole in it and causing Psyga to fall, DK jumped up into the air,

 **CAST OFF!  
CHANGE : BEETLE!**

DK tried to stab Psyga, but his Jetpack exploded before he could, causing a large explosion.

* * *

 **Alright everyone! Who do YOU guys think one?! Who do YOU guys think should be next? Put it in your Reviews and we'll see YOU guys, next time!**


	4. Battle 3: G3-X vs Birth

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN NUMBER 3!**

* * *

We all know that the Policemen and Soldier never fight due to being seperate from each other, but now we see who will prosper..

 **G3-X!  
vs  
Birth!**

 **Now we know that we're gonna put G3-X up against both Births in this.. So get ready for some 2v1!**

* * *

One side of the ring stood Akira Date & Shintaro Gotou, on the other was G3-X, both Gotou and Date pulled out their cell medals,

" **Henshin!** "

they both said as they placed the cell medals into the buckle, turning the dial and popping the egg in the belt,

 **(POP!)**

they began to change into Kamen Rider Birth & Proto Birth, the two charged and G3-X caught one punch, but was hit in the face by another, sparks flying and knocking him back. G3-X called for G3 System 03 and fired with full blast at them, the two dodging and holding the Cell Gun, firing straight into each other and caused explosions everywhere. G3-X got G3 System 01 and slashed at the two, the Births being sparked by this attack from the Chainsaw, he made Birth fly back, soon he placed a Cell Medal into the buckle and turned the Dial,

 **DRILL ARM!**

Birth's left hand was covered by a spinning drill, soon he clashed blades with G3-X, although behind him, Proto-Birth prepared a new attack,

 **GRUNCH CANNON!**

Proto-Birth's chestplate was now covered by a Cannon with a handle added for the left hand, which he grabbed and turned the dial trice more,

" **GRUNCH CANNON, SHOOT!** "

Proto-Birth said, pressing the button on the handle and the Cannon fired a large energy beam and it hit into G3-X's battery, soon hitting it and causing a large explosion.

* * *

What was left from it was a big black spot on the ring, two broken Cell Medals, & half of G3-X's helmet.

 **WIPEOUT!**

* * *

 **Who do _YOU_ guys think one this battle?! Who do _YOU_ guys think is next?!  
Send it in the Review Box below! Ciao!  
**


	5. Battle 4: Kuuga vs Agito

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 4!**

* * *

This time it's a battle between ones that have the strength of badassness from 0 experience!  
 **Kuuga vs Agito!**

* * *

Yuusuke Godai placed his hands in a circle around his waist, summoning the Arcle Belt, Yuusuke kicked a Grongi down the steps and shoved his hand out, moving his hand to the right as his left arm covered the left side of the belt,

" **Henshin! (Transform!)** "

Yuusuke tapped it with his hand and began to transform into Kuuga.

 **Kamen Rider Kuuga is our Challenger!**

* * *

Shouichi punched back an Unknown and summoned the Legends Belt, he lifted his left hand forward in a trible position,

" **Henshin! (Transform!)** "

he slammed his hands on the sides of the belt, soon beginning to transform, becoming the first Kamen Rider to have Secondary Riders..

 **Kamen Rider Agito!**

* * *

Yuusuke stood at one side of the ring in henshin stance, on the other side was Shouichi in henshin stance..

" **Henshin! (Transform!)** "

On began the fight, Agito and Kuuga fighting at the middle, clashing kicks and punches, Agito caught Kuuga's kick and kicked him in the chestplate, knocking him into the straps and sending him flying back, he turned into Flame Form and slashed Kuuga on the stomach as he flew to the other side, but instead of getting hit again, Kuuga used the strap as a launch pad to kick Agito in the face,

" **Chou Henshin! (Super Transformation!)** "

once he landed, Kuuga was now in Titan Form, so now Kuuga and Agito were clashing swords, Agito slashed Kuuga's sword into the air and slashed Titan Kuuga back, once Kuuga got up and caught the sword, he began to spark gold, the Arcle Belt's buckle gained a Gold Crystal, the Amadam in the center turned gold too, Kuuga's sword becoming different then before as Kuuga slashed at Agito, knocking him back, Agito once hit the ground, rolling along the ground, but transforming to Flame Form to Storm Form, pulling the Storm Pole from the buckle and slashing Kuuga back,

" **Chou Henshin! (Super Transformation!)** "

Kuuga became Rising Dragon Form and clashed blades with Agito, who turned to Ground Form and jumped to the air, Kuuga changed to Rising Mighty Form and followed after him, they clashed fists in the air, explosions caused, until Agito's horn split and he punched Kuuga into the ground, Kuuga transformed to Mighty, but placed his hands around the Arcle Buckle, he began to change completely, glowing into Amazing Mighty Form, lines going from the boots up and creating a new form, Ultimate.

Kuuga punched Agito back one he was on the ground and blasted the opponent with flames. Agito got hit by the flame blasts, it burned over him, melting the Ground Form armor and revealing Agito Burning Form, they both charged toward each other and clashed fists.

Sparks flew all around and Kuuga and Agito clashed fists, the area teleported them to a forest, Agito jumped up to the trees as Kuuga fired a fire blast toward him, Agito jumping through it and tackling him down, the two rolled along the ground and began to fight even more.

* * *

Agito looked to the sun as Kuuga glew red with black mist, gold and purple sparks flying all around him, the both changing to a new form.

It was now Rising Ultimate Form against Shining Form. Agito and Kuuga clashed fist with blade, Agito slashed Kuuga back into a tree, soon Kuuga jumped into the air, prepared for a kick, Agito threw his blades toward Kuuga, knocking him down and them coming back to him. Agito jumped into the air and kicked toward Kuuga, Kuuga's fist being covered by a Purple Flame, he punched into Agito's foot which caused an explosion.

* * *

 **Who do _YOU_ guys think one?! Who do _YOU_ guys think is next?!  
POST IT IN THE REVIEWS! BYE! :)  
**


	6. Battle 5 : Faiz vs Accel

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 5!**

* * *

The two Riders that are in the fight against evil for not just theirselves.. But for the safety of their friends..  
Ones personal reason is for revenge..  
Ones personal reason is for fun..  
Let's see who will win!

* * *

At the Ring used in _Kamen Rider Faiz : Paradise Lost_ & _Kamen Rider Decade : All Riders vs Dai Shocker_ , stood Takumi Inui & Terui Ryu. "So.. Let's get started!" Takumi placed the Faiz Gear onto his waist, Ryu placing the Revvle Driver on,

 **STANDING BY!  
ACCEL!**

they both placed their Henshin tools into the buckle and began to transform, Faiz was clashing blades with Accel, who slashed him back and pulled out a different memory,

 **COMPLETE!  
ACCEL!**

Faiz slashed Accel back into the wall, before being hit, he placed the Memory into the sword and closed the sword like a shot gun,

 **ENGINE : JET!**

Accel slashed a ton of energy spikes into Faiz, causing him to roll back a bit, soon Accel jumped up and the map turned to a Dessert with two mountains, Accel slashing at the ground due to Faiz's dodge. "Hehe! I've got my work all planned out for ya!" Faiz stood up and put the blade of the Faiz Edge at the back of his neck,

 **TRIAL!**

a blue blur smacked Faiz into the air and into a wall, it was revealed to be Accel Trial Form, he ran around and slashed Faiz back into a wall, Faiz fell down and he looked up, he pulled the Phaser Pointer on his leg and jumped up, opening the phone on the buckle when the Pointer fired a line into the blur to stop it,

 **EXCEED CHARGE!**

Faiz kicked straight forward, hitting into Accel, soon an explosion was caused by the attack, although the fight wasn't over yet, Accel Trial rolled along the ground as well as Faiz, who had another trick for the speed battle, he pulled a Mission Memory from the wristband he had,

 **REFORMATION!**

the chestplate replaced itself and the two plates became shoulder pads for Faiz Axel, he pressed the button on the Axel Brace as Accel the Trial Memory,

 **START UP!**

the two clashed in the Clock Up dimension, punching and kicking at eachother, soon appearing was a bright rainbow streak of light that smacked both the Riders back.

 **MACH!**

A tune came as the blur began to slow down, revealing the Red and White Kamen Rider, Mach!

"Tsuiki.. (Tracking..)  
Bokumetsu.. (Eliminating..)  
Itsuremo Mach! (All done at Mach Speed!)  
Kamen Rider... **Mach!** "

Mach ran forward, soon Faiz and Accel both ran forward as well,

 **TRIAL : MAXIMUM DRIVE!  
FULL THROTTLE : MACH!  
EXCEED CHARGE!**

the three Riders kicked into eachother and caused a large explosion, a symbol appearing that looked like a flame sign.

* * *

 **Who do _YOU_ guys think one?! Who do _YOU_ guys think is next?!  
Place it in you reviews and we'll get it ready for ya!**


	7. Battle 6: Baron vs OOO

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 6!**

* * *

 **The two Riders that can lay a hard battle if they ever wanted to! One second in a fight with them and they're ready to go!**

* * *

 **OOO!  
vs  
Baron!**

* * *

Eiji Hino stood at one side of the ring, and the other side Kumon Kaito, "I actually wonder how Date-san lost these fights.." Eiji sighed, Kumon smirked as he pulled out the banana Lockseed, "So.. They say you're stronger than you look.. This battle will decide that.." he said, "Weren't you dead?" Eiji asked, "Omai wa!" Kumon got angry, as Eiji placed the Core Medals into the buckle,

" **Henshin!** "

 **TAKA!  
TORA!  
BATTA!  
TA-TO-BA!  
TATOBA!  
TA-TO-BA!**

 **BANANA ARMS : KNIGHT OF SURUPEAR!**

Baron and OOO were already at it, slashing at each other, sparks flying all around, OOO was knocked back by the BanaSpear's blade that knocked him back. Baron soon was stabbed in the chestplate by the Medajalibur, soon OOO jumped up and kicked Baron back, Baron changed arms,

 **MANGO ARMS : FIGHT OF HAM~MER!**

Baron jumped up with the Mango Hammer and slammed it at OOO, knocking the man up into the air and smacking him into a wall before he hit the ground, OOO fell down, dropping a Core Medal, he picked it up and looked at it, "Perfect!" OOO placed the Medal in the buckle's center slot and scanned across the buckle,

 **TAKA!  
KAMAKIRI!  
BATTA!**

OOO was slashing at Baron violently with the guantlet blades, Baron being knocked back and rolling along the floor, "Omai wa!" Baron growled, grabbing the blade module,

 **MANGO SPARKING!**

Baron held the Mango Hammer up high, OOO scanned across the buckle, letting his blades glow,

 **SCANNING CHARGE!**

OOO & Baron clashed weapons, causing a large explosion,

 **LEMON ENERGY ARMS!  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT..  
F-F-F-F-FIGHT!  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT..  
F-F-F-F-FIGHT!**

Baron transformed to Lemon Energy Arms and slashed OOO back, OOO soon switched Core Medals & combos..

 **RION!  
TORA!  
CHEETAH!  
RATORATAH!  
RATORATAH!**

OOO ran in Cheetah Speed and slashed at Baron, knocking him back, he flew up and rolled along the ground, Baron looked toward OOO running all around.

 **LEMON ENERGY!**

Baron stretched out the Sonic Arrow and held a blast toward the direction OOO was going to end at, he fired the blast and OOO was hit, but what he didn't notice was the Medagabyru at Gun Mode fire toward Baron, both exploding.

* * *

 **Who do _YOU_ guys think one?! Who do _YOU_ guys think is next?!  
Post it in the Review Box below and see ya laters!  
**


	8. Battle 6 Part 2

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 14!**

* * *

 **HERE WE GO EVERYONE!**

* * *

 _ **Previously..**_

 _"I wonder how Date-san lost in this." Eiji's voice echoed as OOO slashed at Baron, "Omai ra!" Baron stabbed into OOO's chestplate and knocked him back._

 ** _[ LEMON ENERGY ]_**

 _Baron fired toward OOO, making a bright light._

* * *

OOO and Baron clashed blades, OOO changed Combos completely,

 **[ SAI  
GORILLA  
ZOU  
SAGOUZO  
SAGOUZO ]**

OOO pounded his chest like a gorilla, knocking Baron back, sending him into the wall and stomping toward him, he jabbed his fast into Baron's chestplate, sending him flying and knocking the Genesis Driver off his waist, "If that's not an option.. Then I'll just have to use this!" Kumon placed the Sengoku Driver back on, " **Henshin!** " he once again unlocked the Lockseed and charged forward,

 **[ RINGO ARMS : DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS ]**

Baron caught OOO's punch with the shield, slashing the silver Rider back, OOO soon changed Combos again,

 **[ TAKA  
KUJAKU  
CONDOR  
TA  
JA  
DOR ]**

OOO flew through the sky and blasted around Baron, making him roll along the ground to dodge the flames. Not noticing OOO sparking with purple power, soon OOO's eyes glew bright purple, Baron charged forward, but soon his neck was grabbed and held tightly, Baron dropped his shield and glared as OOO's eyes glew bright purple, Baron slashed the Combo Rider back,

 **Play Song  
Song - Never Surrender By Team Baron (Baron's Theme)**

Baron charged forward and slashed at OOO, knocking him back and causing the Red Rider to fall to the ground, OOO's eyes glew bright purple and the medals in his body flew out and into the Giga Scanner, the OOO Scanner flying up and scanning across the Medal Case on his wrist,

 **[ GIGA SCAN ]**

OOO glew bright red, Baron slamming the blade model trice,

 **[ COME ON : RINGO SPARKING ]**

Baron and OOO both slashed each other and fell, rolling along the ground, Baron switched arms and rode along the Rose Attacker,

 **[ BANANA ARMS : KNIGHT OF SURUPEAR ]**

Baron rode along dodged blasts from OOO as he flew not far above him, OOO dove down, but Baron dodged and parked in front of his landing crater, "Hino Eiji.. Kamen Rider OOO.. Ore ga tatsu!" Baron got off the bike and charged forward, until Eiji's core medals flew out and into the OOO Driver,

 **[ PTERA  
TRICERA  
TYRANNO  
PU  
TO  
TYRANNO  
SAURUS ]**

OOO flew up and slashed Baron back with the Medagabyru,

 **Change Song  
Song - Power to TEARER By Kamen Rider OOO (PuToTyra Theme)**

OOO landed and slashed violently at Baron, causing him to tumble into the wall, OOO was out of control as he grabbed Baron and took to the skies, "Eiji!" Ankh jumped up and turned to Greed form, burning OOO's hand off of Baron and fighting against him. Baron stood up and changed arms again,

 **[ LEMON ENERGY ARMS**

 **FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT  
F-F-F-F-FIGHT  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT  
F-F-F-F-FIGHT ]**

Baron held the Sonic Arrow fixed on OOO, placing the Banana Lockseed on it and pulling the strap,

 **[ BANANA ]**

he fired it and it hit the target, OOO being completely burned by the blast, Baron jumped up and slashed straight through OOO and slashed the banana in half, knocking OOO down and both dehenshined. "Tch!" Kumon passed out, Eiji doing the same as Ankh landed, holding his arm and being helped up by Hina.

* * *

 **WHO WON?!  
WHO'S NEXT?!  
Y-Y-Y-YOU DECIDE!  
**


	9. Battle 7: Femme vs Mage (Mayu)

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 7!**

* * *

 **Two Kamen Riders that are female are about to take _KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN_ to the next level! The Swan Rider vs the First Rider to come after Kamen Rider Beast, the first Rider of the trio to be chosen by the White Wizard..**

* * *

 **Femme!  
vs  
Mage!**

* * *

At one side stood Miho, on the other was Mayu, the two glared toward eachother, ' _I hope Sho-kun is watching.._ ' Miho thought as she pulled out her Advent Deck, ' _Please watch carefully, onee-san._ ' Mayu said as she placed her hand over her buckle,

 **DRIVER ON : NOW!**

Mayu held up her other hand, placing it over the buckle, beginning to switch the side of the hand author,

 **SHA BA DOO BIE,  
TOUCH & HENSHIN!  
SHA BA DOO BIE,  
TOUCH & HENSHIN!  
SHA BA DOO BIE,  
TOUCH & HENSHIN!**

Mayu spun a little while Miho placed the Advent Deck into the buckle,

" **Henshin!** "

they both charged toward each other and slashed at one another, sparks flying all around as the two were flung back. Mage and Femme both rolling along the ground, soon their blades clashed, they were thrown into the air, the FemmeBird catching Femme, while Mage fell to the ground and rolled along it.

 **SWORD VENT!**

A double bladed staff came into Femme's hand, she jumped down and slashed at Mage, causing sparks to fly everywhere, soon Femme slashed Mage into the air,

 **FINAL VENT!**

The FemmeBird flapped it's wings, blowing Mage toward Femme,

 **YES!  
KICK STRIKE : UNDERSTAND?!**

Mage kicked into Femme and caused an explosion, knocking Femme into the wall, she fell and looked toward Mage as she charged forward, but a light appeared and knocked Mage back,

" **Oi! We need to get back! Nitou's in trouble!** " the light said before disappearing,

"Damn it.. I don't like forfeiting.." Mage dehenshined and walked off,

 **TELEPORT : NOW!**

* * *

 **Who do _YOU_ guys won?! Who do _YOU_ guys think should be next?!  
Post it in the reviews, ja ne!**


	10. Battle 8: Orga vs Sorcerer

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 8!**

* * *

 **The Riders of Black and Gold will now battle in an epicly formed way.. Phantom vs Orphenoch! Who will win?! You guys can decide after this epic battle!**

* * *

 **Orga!  
vs  
Sorcerer!**

* * *

Kiba stood at the ring, opening the Orga Phone, "Oh.. So you want to challenge me?" the man known as Sorcerer, Orma, questioned, they both prepared for Henshin.

 **STANDING BY!  
SHA BA DOO BIE,  
TOUCH & HENSHIN!  
SHA BA DOO BIE,  
TOUCH & HENSHIN!  
SHA BA DOO BIE,  
TOUCH & HENSHIN!**

" **Henshin. / Henshin!** " they both placed their Henshin Material onto their belts, beginning to change,

 **COMPLETE!  
CHANGE : NOW!**

Orga and Sorcerer took into battle, both unsatisfied with losing, Orga slashed Sorcerer back, that's when Sorcerer placed his hand on the belt again,

 **EXPLOSION : NOW!**

Sorcerer shot a large flame that exploded on Orga's chestplate, sending him back,

 **CONNECT : NOW!**

Sorcerer was now holding his spear, slashing and clashing blades with Orga, soon Sorcerer slashed Orga back as Orga did him and they both rolled along the ground,

 **YES!  
KICK STRIKE : UNDERSTAND?!  
EXCEED CHARGE!**

Orga and Sorcerer got up and jumped to the air, both kicking into each other, but where they stroke was so much damage, it was unfixable, the belt's sparked and both shattered as the two Riders fell.

Kiba dehenshined and fell, as Sorcerer dehenshined into the Drake Phantom, Kiba looked to the broken Orga phone and stood, "GRAH!" he shouted as he became the Horse Orphenoch, the two charging toward each other, soon Kiba slashed and Orma punched, the two being knocked from eachother and rolling along the ground, picking up their Rider Weapons, Kiba with his Orphenoch Chopper and the Sword Wrench, the two slashed at each other violently, sending sparks everywhere, soon they jumped up and the area turned to the rooftop from _Kamen Rider Wizard In Magic Land_. They slashed each other and sparks flew as the two rolled along the ground.

Soon Kiba glew bright red, becoming Full Orphenoch form and charging toward Orma, he stabbed into his belt with the Orphenoch Chopper, " **HA!** " he slashed at Orma as Orma did him, causing a large explosion.

* * *

 **Alright guys! You guys can go pick who won this fight in your reviews.. We'll see _YOU_ guys.. Later.**


	11. Battle 9: Todoroki vs Zeronos

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 9!**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you guys SO much for helping out with this series.. We're already on the 9th Battle!  
This battle is gonna be different from the rest.. So be ready for some new action!  
**

 **Todoroki!  
vs  
Zeronos!**

* * *

Todoroki stood firm, he latched the wristband he had and played the strings, soon lifting his arm above his forhead, the emblem of the Oni appearing on his head,  
" **Todoroki!** "  
Todoroki began to change into his Oni Form, picking the Axe in the ground up and slashing the tree in front of him in half.

Yuuto stood up and whipped the ZeroBelt around his waist and sighed, "How much cards, Deneb?" he asked, " _12._ " Deneb replied, Yuuto pulled a card from the side, "Alright then!" Yuuto turned the Lever on the buckle a bit, the belt beginning to play a beautiful tune,

" **Henshin!** "

he placed the card into the buckle, changing into a red and gold form,

 **CHARGE & UP!**

Zeronos Zero Form now took his place, holding the ZeroGasher at GreatSword state, "Saisho ni te oku, Ore wa KA-NA-RI, Tsuyoi! (Let me say this to start.. I am FA-IR-LY, Strong!)" Zeronos raised his hand and lightning slashed the tree in front of him in half, the stub that was left, Zeronos used as a jump pad to slash at Todoroki, who was surprised by the attack and knocked into another tree. "Yosh!" Zeronos tried to finish it quick, until Todoroki slashed at Zeronos and knocked him back, "Deneb!" Zeronos shouted, the Denebick Buster flying to his hand,

 **DENEBICK BUSTER!**

Zeronos fired all over Todoroki, knocking him back and jumping into the air, slashing at Todoroki's chestplate, but Todoroki had a trick up his sleeve, he placed the center com of his buckle into the Axe, beginning to play it like a guitar, soon the Disk Animals in his belt all flung out and began to attack Zeronos, knocking him back and causing him to roll along the ground, until Zeronos pressed the lever on his buckle,

 **FULL CHARGE!**

he placed the card into the Denebick Buster and fired at the Disk Animals, exploding them all, not seeing Todoroki's sudden slash in his face, " **Yuuto!** " Deneb turned to Imagin State and fired at Todoroki, sending him backwards, "Deneb!" Zeronos saw Deneb be hit by seven slashes from Todoroki's axe, which sent him flying, Zeronos stood and clashed blades with Todoroki, soon Deneb turned back to the Denebick Buster and sent Todoroki flying back, flying into Zeronos' hand, he fired straight into Todoroki and sent him back. "Yosha!" Todoroki stabbed Zeronos' chestplate and played the guitar, causing him to spark up and fly back, Zeronos dehenshined to Yuuto and the ZeroBelt fell, Deneb picked it up, "What are you doing?!" Yuuto questioned, "If Nogami-tachi can do it.. I can too!" Deneb whipped the belt around his waist and placed the Zerocard into the buckle, " **Henshin!** " he shouted as he began to change,

 **VEGA FORM!**

Deneb did it, Zeronos blasted Todoroki back, "Saisho ni te oku.. Ore wa hajime te. (Let me say this to start.. I come first hand.)" Zeronos (Deneb) said, Yuuto stood up, Zeronos charged and slashed Todoroki down,

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Zeronos held the ZeroGasher high, the two clashing blades and making a large explosion, which blocked Yuuto's sight for a second.

"Deneb?" Yuuto saw the belt, but no Deneb, he picked up a broken card, the card Deneb used, "Deneb!" Yuuto looked around for him.

* * *

 ** _Who do you guys think one?! Who do you guys think is next?!_**

 _ **YOU DECIDE!**_


	12. Battle 10: New Den-O vs Dark Drive

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 10!**

* * *

The two Riders that are from the future, will now take an overpowered battle in the epicness of Kamen Rider Smackdown!

* * *

 **Dark Drive!  
vs  
New Den-O!**

* * *

DenLiner knocked back NEXTridoron, jumping off was Nogami Kotaro and Neotaros, Teddy. Dark Drive got out of the car and looked toward the duo, "So.. You're Den-O?" Dark Drive laughed, Kotaro whipping the DenBelt around his waist and pulling out the Rider Pass, he scanned across the belt and charged forward with Teddy,

" **Henshin!** "  
 **[ STRIKE FORM! ]**

Kotaro became New Den-O and slashed at Dark Drive's BladeGunner, his attacks being caught and evaded, New Den-O though used Dark Drive's sword as a stepping stool and jumped up, slashing the copy Rider back. He jumped over another attack, flipslashing the rider and spinning in the air, soon seeming in a tornado motion as blasts flying around him, he used that and slashed all over Dark Drive, knocking him into a wall.

New Den-O jumped up and onto the DenBird, riding after the man, but NEXTridoron fired toward the DenBird, causing explosions all around it, the car soon hit the bike and knocked New Den-O off, but soon he shot at the car and caused it to explode, flipping through the air and landing upside down.

"Omai ra!" Dark Drive charged forward and slashed at New Den-O, knocking him down and causing him to roll along the ground. He pressed the button on the Shift Brace,

 **[ NEXT! ]**

Dark Drive jumped up and slashed straight through the wall of energy slashes, deflecting them all at New Den-O, causing many explosions, soon DenLiner came and picked him up. Dark Drive laughing as he went to NEXTridoron.

* * *

Kotaro was helped into the Cafe Cart with the help of Teddy, Kotaro was placed in a seat, Nogami Ryotaro coming to help him, "Daijobu?" he asked, "I'm fine, Jii-chan." Kotaro sighed, "That guy is strong you know.." Momotaros said, "We have to go back.." Kotaro hit the wall, "Not alone!" Ryotaro said, making everyone look up at him, "If we want to stop him.. We're going together!" Ryotaro said as he slammed his fist on the table, Kotaro nodded as he got up.

* * *

DenLiner rode and knocked NEXTridoron back, it hitting an abandoned factory, the same one Drive and Dark Drive first fought in. DenLiner dropping off both Den-Os, the two holding the DenBelts, both whipping them around their waists, Ryotaro pressing the Red button, while Kotaro smirked as Teddy turned to

 **[ SWORD FORM! ]  
[ STRIKE FORM! ]**

The two Den-Os charged forward and slashed at Dark Drive, but were both kneed in the face and thrown into the air, the two both being struck by lightning from Dark Drive's BladeGunner, "Yosh!" Dark Drive charged forward and slashed through the both of them, sparks flying all around. Den-O fell to the ground, rolling along the ground as New Den-O charged forward, slashing all blasts out of the way and explosions hitting everywhere the blasts deflected.

New Den-O slashed straight through Dark Drive's attack, the explosion knocking Dark Drive back. Dark Drive backflipped and held his hand out, holding a large blue energy blast, " _Kotaro!_ " Ryotaro said, " **Oh no you don't!** " Den-O charged forward, trying to slash the blast,

 **[ FULL CHARGE! ]**

He launched the blade toward the blast, trying to hold it back, but instead he was hit, Den-O exploding completely. Dark Drive was surprised to see Kotaro, but a torn up M-Ryotaro, " **I-I did my best.. Didn't I?** " Momotaros fell out of Ryotaro's body as they both passed out. "J-Jii-chan?!" Kotaro checked his grandfather, he was still alive, luckily, although he looked to see Dark Drive laughing, "He did all that just to protect you?!" Dark Drive laughed louder, "Kisama.. (Bastard..)" Kotaro stood up, Deneb coming out of the train, looking to see Kotaro torn up, blood coming from his mouth, "Kotaro!" he ran forward and jumped up as Kotaro scanned across the belt, "Yurusenai! (I'll never forgive you!)" was the last thing he said before he changed into New Den-O,

 **[ VEGA FORM! ]**

New Den-O Vega Form appeared, charging forward and slashing Dark Drive back, "But how?! Didn't you die against Todoroki?!" Dark Drive questioned, " **Good question.. DenLiner came to save me during the explosion.** " New Den-O answered, slashing Dark Drive back, he hit the wall and fell down. "Fine then!" Dark Drive took off the belt and became the Paradox Roidmude, who flew up and glew bright gold and blue, New Den-O looked up, " _Deneb! Full Charge!_ " Kotaro said in his concious, " **Hai! (Right!)** " New Den-O placed the Rider Pass on the buckle,

 **FULL CHARGE!**

New Den-O threw the spear into the Roidmude, causing it to spark up, " **Mirai no..** _Ore no mamore! (_ **The Future.. I will protect it!** _)_ " the Rider said as he kicked into the Roidmude, causing sparks to fly all around, " ** _HA!_** " New Den-O placed the Rider Pass at the the buckle again, then another time,

 **F-F-FULL CHARGE!**

New Den-O gained more energy as he kicked straight into the Roidmude, but the Roidmude blasted him with an energy ball, causing a bright red light.

* * *

 **Who do _YOU_ guys think one, Who do _YOU_ guys think is next?!  
 _YOU_ DECIDE!  
Battle 9 - Todoroki vs Zeronos!  
Who I thought won : Zeronos  
Reason Why : Sorry, Todoroki Fans.. But Zeronos won from having Deneb himself fight against Todoroki as Zeronos. Also Yuuto had the advantage anyway.**

 **Battle 8 - Orga vs Sorcerer!  
Who I thought won : Orga  
Reason Why : Although Sorcerer had the advantage of magic, Orga had an advantage of already knowing how powerful his enemy was gonna be, so he properly trained enough to be able to fight against the Wolf Orphenoch.  
**

 **Battle 7 - Femme vs Mage!  
Who I thought won : Femme by Default  
Reason Why : Well.. We all know why.. Mage had to help Nitou for the new movie I'm putting up!  
**

 **Battle 6 - OOO vs Baron!  
Who I thought won : Baron  
Reason Why : OOO already knew that Baron had the power of Lockseeds, but he wasn't prepared for Lemon Energy Arms, so he was too focused on his classic forms to focus on his Ultimate Form.  
**

 **Battle 5 - Faiz vs Accel!  
Who I thought won : KAMEN RIDER... MACH!  
Reason Why : Faiz had the advantage since he's already prepared for super speed fights against Mach. Accel was just a workout compared to Faiz vs Mach to him, so he was already ready to win. Although, Mach's surprise appearance got both of 'em off guard!**

 **Battle 4 - Kuuga vs Agito!  
Who I thought won : Kuuga  
Reason Why : Fighting another version of himself.. He's already done that with N-Daguva-Zeba, Kuuga was prepared for what happened during that fight, although he didn't expect him to be prepared.  
**

 **Battle 3 - G3-X vs Birth!  
Who I thought won : Birth  
Reason Why : Kamen Rider Birth was ready to fight against G3-X, since he fought against Kamen Rider Death in the Novel, yes, I made the Novel canon.. Although Date just wrote that down because he was bored, that was what that Novel's storyline was.  
**

 **Battle 2 - Psyga vs Dark Kabuto!  
Who I thought won : Dark Kabuto  
Reason Why : Psyga was able to fly and stuff, and he could extract the Jet Boosters into blades, although he wasn't prepared for DK's speed being faster than even Faiz! Psyga wasn't even expecting to be actually fighting the person who defeated Kabuto in the first fight with just one kick!  
**

 **Battle 1 - Kabuto vs Ghost!  
Who I thought won : Ghost  
Reason Why : Kabuto, we all know had the frickin' speed and the ability to time travel.. Although what he didn't expect was that Ghost had that speed too, and as well as Ghost was actually a Ghost, not just for show like Spectre.**

* * *

 **Bye bye!**


	13. Battle 11: Chaser vs Sasword

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 11!**

* * *

The two Riders that are purple.. And both died. IT'S TIME FOR A BATTLE!

* * *

 **Chaser!  
vs  
Sasword!**

* * *

Worms were blasting everywhere, Viral Cores flying into them, standing at the middle of them was Tsurugi Kamishiro. A purple blast hit two of them back, "Nani?" Tsurugi looked down, seeing a motorcycle ride by, the driver was a man wearing purple and a completely black helmet, except no gloves, he ran over the Buzzia Worm and took his helmet off, revealing himself to be Chase, the first Roidmude to be a Kamen Rider. He pulled out the Brake Gunner and placed his palm onto it,

 **( Motorcycle & Rock Music Tune )  
[ BRAKE UP ]**

Chase became Machine Chaser and slashed straight through the Worms, causing the Worms behind to fly back. M. Chaser placed his palm on the gun again,

 **[ BRAKE ]**

M. Chaser charged forward and jabbed his gun into the Worm in front of him, the explosion of purple light caused knocked the surrounding opponents back, he charged forward and used a Worm's head as a jump pad, getting to the air and placing a Viral Core into the gun,

 **[ TUNE ]  
** **[ CHASER SPIDER ]**

M. Chaser charged forward and stabbed the Cockroach Worms, causing explosions and sparks, soon Tsurugi jumped down, "So you want to get it my way?" he stood up and smirked as he pulled out the Sasword-Ken, the Sasword Zector flying by,

 **[ STAND BY ]**

the machine going into Tsurugi's hand, " **Henshin.** " he placed it onto the sword and began to transform,

 **[ HENSHIN ]**

Sasword charged forward and slashed at M. Chaser, knocking him back, M. Chaser jumped up and used Spider to stab into Sasword's chestplate, making sparks fly all around. Sasword soon slammed the tail of the Zector down, " **Cast Off!** "

 **[ CAST OFF ]  
[ CHANGE SCORPION ] **

Sasword was now in Rider form as he charged forward and slashed at M. Chaser, he soon was slashed back and rolled along the ground, Worm soldiers helping him up, " **Clock Up!** " he tapped the button on the side of his belt,

 **[ CLOCK UP ]**

M. Chaser was ineffected to the Time Slowdown, Sasword charged forward, slashing at M. Chaser, but the Roidmude was unhurt, Sasword was soon shot into the air, falling on his face, "Ite! Ite! Ite!" Sasword stood up, rubbing his faceplate, until he noticed M. Chaser palm his gun,

 **[ EXECUTION ]  
[ CHASER SPIDER ]**

M. Chaser charged forward and jabbed the gun into Sasword, causing him to explode, but rolled along the ground was Tsurugi, "Damn you!" Tsurugi turned to Worm form as the Sasword Zector ran off, Viral Cores flew into Scorpio as he transformed, his faceplate was covered by a golden armor, so did the chest and backplates, as well as the hands and feet. He was now Chou Scorpio, C. Scorpio charged forward and punched into M. Chaser and knocked him out of form into Proto-0, him hitting the ground and an explosion surrounding the broken car, Proto-0 rolled off the broken car and turned back to Chase, "I'm forced to use this against him.." Chase stood up and placed the Mach Driver on his waist, opening it,

 **( Trumpet Tune )**

Chase placed Signal Chaser into the buckle, glaring at C. Scorpio as he charged toward him, "HAA!" C. Scorpio glew bright gold, " **Henshin.** " Chase slammed down the slot in the buckle, a Silver R symbol appearing on it,

 **[ RIDER ]  
[ ****CHASER ]  
( Simple Rock Tune )**

Chaser stood in front of C. Scorpio, catching his fist and punching him in the face, causing a large explosion of sparks, Chaser jump knee kicked C. Scorpio back, Shift Proto Speed flying into his hand, Chaser placed the Shift Car into the buckle,

 **[ SHIFT CAR ]**

Chaser slammed the slot down and began to glew bright purple,

 **[ tire koukan ]**

Chaser ran in the speed of the Clock Up, C. Scorpio following, until Ride Chaser knocked him back and shot out the Shingo Axe,

 **[ HAYAI ]  
[ SIGNAL {shingo} AXE ]**

Chaser slashed at C. Scorpio, causing smoke to fly from the Worm, "What.. Are You?!" C. Scorpio questioned, Chaser slashed upward, cutting through C. Scorpio, he charged straight forward and punched back C. Scorpio, he pulled the Shift Car from his belt and placed it into the Axe, after that pressing the button,

 **[ HISSATSU ]**

Chaser slashed C. Scorpio back, putting a cut mark in the gold chestplate,

 **[ MATTE GOYOU ]**

Chaser blocked C. Scorpio's attacks, Signal Chaser flying into the buckle, he pressed the button on the buckle,

 **[ HISSATSU ]**

Chaser slammed the buckle's slot down,

 **[ ITTE IYOU ]  
[ FULL THROTTLE ]  
[ CHASER ]**

Chaser jumped up into the air, he threw the Axe at C. Scorpio, it going in Sonic Speed, although the Worm caught it, being shocked by it's blade, Chaser kicking toward it as C. Scorpio fired a large beam from his eyes, Chaser kicking into it, " **HA!** " Chaser hit the ground and caused an explosion.

 **[ TACHIKARE ]**

* * *

 **Alright everyone, this Episode was brought to you also by Gadget The Critic.  
Bye bye!**


	14. Battle 12: Ixa vs Decade

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 12!**

* * *

 _ **Now it's time for the Follower of God, against the Destroyer of Worlds..**_

 _ **IXA  
vs  
Decade**_

* * *

Tsukasa Kadoya looked toward Nago Keisuke, "So.. You're the only side Rider I haven't ever seen yet." Tsukasa smirked, "Correct.. You haven't seen anything yet." Nago whipped the Ixa Belt around his waist and pulled out the IXA Knuckle, placing his palm onto it,

 **[ ready ]**

Nago swung the Knuckle to the left, then right over his chest, " **Henshin!** " he placed the Ixa Knuckle into the buckle as Tsukasa placed the Ride Card into the DecaDriver and closing it,

 **[ fist on ]  
[ kamen ride : DECADE ]**

Ixa's blade was caught by the RideBooker's, Decade slashed Ixa back, the soldier getting up and charging toward the Devil, his blade being caught, Ixa slammed the blade down, changing the IXACalibur to gun form, shooting Decade back, although not expecting to be accidently slashed in the chestplate by Decade.

Decade rolled along the ground as the area turned to where Decade fought in Episode 1. Ixa charged forward and slashed into Decade's chestplate, Decade caught the blade at the next attack and threw him back, pulling out another Ride Card,

 **[ kamen ride : KIVA ]**

Decade's appearance changed to those of Kamen Rider Kiva, although the belt stayed the same, he charged forward and punched at Ixa, knocking him back and he rolled along the ground, tumbling into a wall.

 **[ form ride : KIVA GARURU ]**

Decade's appearance changed to Kiva's Garulu Form, he held the Garulu Saber and charged toward Ixa, slashing him back and jumping over his blasts, ' _Kurenai.. Lend me your strength!_ ' Ixa thought, grabbing the blue fuesel and slamming it into the belt,

 **[ fake garuru ]**

Ixa caught the fake Garulu Saber and slashed back Decade, sending him tumbling along the ground, "Fine then!" Decade stood up and took another Rider's appearance,

 **[ form ride : DEN-O WING ]**

Decade's appearance changed to Den-O Wing Form, he chopped the IXACalibur down and smacked Ixa back, sending the soldier rolling along the ground.

 **[ final attack ride : D-D-D-DEN-O ]**

Decade jumped up and kicked toward Ixa, but with the fake Garulu Saber, he slashed Decade back and out of form, Decade rolling along the ground at normal appearance, Decade pulled out a new card and placed it into the K-Touch,

 **[ final kamen ride : DECADE ]**

he began to change into Complete Form, pressing the Kiva symbol button and the next button,

 **[ kamen ride : EMPEROR ]**

Emperor Kiva appeared next to Decade, they both pulled out cards, well, Kiva pretended to, copying Decade's movements,

 **[ final attack ride : K-K-K-KIVA ]**

Kiva and Decade slashed toward Ixa, causing a large explosion to launch him back, "Alright then!" Ixa used his final trump card,

 **[ rising ]**

Ixa became a blue form and fired his new gun at Decade and the illusion Kiva, making it dissappear, Ixa charged toward Decade, causing him to fly into the air, "UGH!" Decade fell down, but before touching the ground, Ixa charged and slashed him into a wall, causing him to stick.

 **[ IXACalibur rise up ]**

Ixa charged straight forward, frontflipping and bit, then slashing straight through Decade's armor, he knocked the Complete armor off him, the cards falling down and turning to Classic Ride Cards, covered in smoke, Decade fell down, but before Ixa could shoot, Decade punched Ixa back, the crystal on Decade's forhead turning purple, "Hehehe.." Decade ran forward and slashed violently at Ixa, both pulling out their guns,

 **[ final attack ride : D-D-D-DECADE ]**

the two Riders fired and caused a large explosion.

* * *

 **Alright, guys.. Who won?! Who's Next?!  
Y-Y-Y-YOU DECIDE!**


	15. Battle 13: Eternal vs K & P Hopper

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 13!**

* * *

 **Eternal, the man known as the man who saved and destroyed, Katsumi Daido..  
vs  
Punch and Kick Hopper, the duo that fought the light and dark, now ready for even second death.**

* * *

Katsumi clapped, "So.. I'm against Zombies?" he questioned, "Your one to talk!" Kageyama charged forward and transformed into Punch Hopper, " **Henshin!** " he shouted as he tried to punch at Katsumi,

 **[ HENSHIN ]  
[ CHANGE : PUNCH HOPPER ]**

P. Hopper tried punching at Katsumi, but he dodged all attacks, soon pulling out his knife and slashing P. Hopper back, causing him to roll along the ground. Yagurama watched in awe, Katsumi placed the Lost Driver on his waist, " **Henshin!** " he charged forward and transformed into Eternal, slashing P. Hopper back,

 **[ ETERNAL ]**

the belt said as Eternal's eyes glew bright yellow, the crystal sending a blue light that created image for his Cape's appearance, he jumped up and punched straight into P. Hopper's chestplate, sending him flying back. Eternal jumped up and kneed P. Hopper in the face, breaking part of the glass visor on his helmet, revealing Kageyama's bleeding head, "Aibou?!" Yagurama was shocked that Eternal already deducted that much pain. Eternal pulled out the Eternal Memory and slammed it into the side of the belt and tapped it,

 **[ ETERNAL : MAXIMUM DRIVE ]  
[ MAXIMUM DRIVE ]  
[ MAXIMUM DRIVE ]  
[ MAXIMUM DRIVE ]  
[ MAXIMUM DRIVE ]**

Eternal charged forward and jumped up, kicking straight into P. Hopper, causing him to spark up and explode, by flying through the air and into a mountain as the arena's appearance changed. Eternal jumped over the top floor of the building, kicking through the window and landing on the mountain, P. Hopper dehenshined and looked toward Eternal, "Hahahaha.." Eternal laughed, not expecting the K. Hopper Zector to appear and hit him off the mountain, the Zector went to Yagurama's hand, "You did not just laugh at me and my partner!" Yagurama transformed and punched at Eternal.

 **[ CHANGE : KICK HOPPER ]**

K. Hopper and Eternal passed through the building, both ready to fight, they rolled along the ground and explosions surrounded them, K. Hopper pressed the button on the side of his belt,

 **[ CLOCK UP ]**

K. Hopper sped up and ran all around Eternal, he placed the Eternal Memory into the Eternal Edge and pressed the button,

 **[ ETERNAL : MAXIMUM DRIVE ]**

he slashed straight through the button on K. Hopper's belt, causing a large explosion, pieces of the Eternal Memory and K. Hopper Zector on the ground, "Aniki!" Kageyama picked up the pieces.

* * *

 **Who Won?!  
Who's Next?!  
YOU DECIDE!  
**


	16. Battle 14 : Knight vs Spectre

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 14!**

* * *

 **A battle of strength and marvel.. Also badassness at first sight.**

* * *

 _ **Knight  
vs  
Spectre**_

* * *

 _ **The Rider Battle Tournament now begins! Our first contestant is none other then..  
**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER SPECTRE, FUKAMI MAKOTO!**_

Makoto pulled out the Spectre Eyecon, pressing the button on it and dropping it into his buckle, he then closed it,

 **[ AI ]**

 **[ BATCHIRIMIRO ]  
[ BATCHIRIMIRO ]  
[ BATCHIRIMIRO ]  
**

Makoto clutched his fist, " **Henshin!** " he pulled the trigger and the pushed it back in, closing and opening the Eyecon in the Buckle,

 **[ KAIGAN : SPECTRE ]  
[ READY _GO_ ]  
[ KAGUKO ]  
[ TOKI TOKI GHOST ]**

Makoto glew brightly and became from normal to Spectre, he gained the GanGunHand and smirked brightly. But was shocked for a giant bat to scratch him back, soon the bat flew through the air, " **Henshin!** " a voice said as a warrior jumped onto it,

 _ **Our challenger is none other then..  
KAMEN RIDER KNIGHT!**_

 **[ SWORD VENT ]**

Knight stepped on the Bat and used it as a jump pad, he kicked Spectre back and made him rolled along the ground, Spectre soon jumped over his opponents and slashed straight through the bat's wing, he jumped up and knee kicked Knight back by the face. Spectre jumped up and slashed Knight, knocking him back, "I'm going to finish this fast!" Spectre pulled out the Nobunaga Eyecon,

 **[ AI ]  
[ BATCHIRIMIRO ]  
[ KAIGAN : NOBUNAGA ]  
[ Ware no ikizama ]  
[ Okehazama! ]**

Spectre blasted at Knight, with the GanGunHand at Shotgun Formation, Knight was knocked down by all the bullets,

 **[ SURVIVE ]**

Knight became a new form, now he had a shield to block all the attack, he slashed Spectre back into the air, Spectre hitting the wall and soon falling down and back into Spectre Damashii. "Let's try this then!" Spectre pulled out the Tutankhamen Eyecon,

 **[ AI ]  
[ BATCHIRIMIRO ]  
[ KAIGAN : TUTANKHAMEN ]  
[ Pyramid wa sankaku ]  
[ Oke no shikaku ]**

Spectre now had the GanGunHand at Scythe Formation and slashed at Knight, knocking him back as flames surrounded them, Spectre lowered the Scythe so that the hilt was scanned by the Eyecon in the buckle,

 **[ DAI KAIGAN ]  
[ GANGUN MIRO ]  
[ OMEGA FANG ]**

Spectre charged toward Knight as his scythe glew brightly,

 **[ FINAL VENT ]**

Knight jumped up as the bat turned into a bike, he rode toward Spectre, the two Riders slashing at each other, soon explosions were caused and the screen was covered.

* * *

 **Who do you guys think one?!  
Who do you guys think want next?!  
** **Put it down in the Review Box below and we'll see YOU guys.. Next time!**

* * *

 **WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK WON?!  
WHO'S GONNA BE NEXT TO FIGHT IN THE NEXT BATTLE?!  
**


	17. Spectre vs Knight Part B

**DHE: TIME FOR A NEW BATTLE!  
** **LME: Time for the Next Battle!  
** **DHE: Adding in.. Spectre.. vs.. Knight PART 2!**  
 **LME: SURVIVE!**  
 **DME: KAIGAN!**

* * *

Makoto stood and pulled out an Eyecon, pressing it and placing it into his belt, Ren stood and pulled out the Advent Deck, he placed it into the buckle and it glow bright blue.

" **Henshin!** " They both said.

 **[ DIVE TOO DEEP! ]  
[ SURVIVE! ]**

Makoto closed the belt and the Parka Ghost of Deep Spectre, a purple aura appearing around him.

 **[ EYE! ]**

 **[ GIROTOMIRO! ]  
[ GIROTOMIRO! ]  
[ GIROTOMIRO! ]**

Makoto pulled the Trigger again and transformed again, except to a different form and the Parka Ghost came onto him.

 **[ Gen-Kaigan : DEEP SPECTRE! ]  
[ LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GIZA GIZA GHOST! ]**

Deep Spectre charged and punched back Knight, who blocked it with his shield, but the aura overwhelmed him and knocked him back. Spectre charged and pulled out his MidnightShooter and slashed back Knight, he turned it to gun mode and fired it, Knight blocking the attacks. Spectre charged and slashed back Knight and sparks flew all around.

Deep Spectre sparked completely, his aura dusting out, " **I.. GRAHHH!** " The shoulder pads flew out and aura wings formed, he charged toward Knight and slashed him back. The Eyecon in the belt sparking brightly,

 **[ FINAL VENT! ]  
[ Genkai Daikaigan : GEKIKOU SPECTRE! ]**

Spectre jumped up to the air and kicked toward Knight, who did the same and a large bright light was made, a large wave of Gekikou aura flew out, destroying the ring completely and making the same aura effect as Faiz's Blaster Crusher kick attack. A large explosion broke the two apart and they both landed, Spectre looking toward Knight weakly. A light had shined above them.

* * *

 **Ok.. WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **Rider : YOU DECIDE!**


	18. Battle 15 : Mage (Yuzuru) vs Ryugen

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 15!**

* * *

 **This fight against TWO riders that once were with their friends, hanging out and stuff..  
UNTIL BAM! They became against them..  
MAGE..  
VS  
RYUGEN!**

* * *

Yuzuru Ijima glared at Kureshima Mitsuzane, "How could you?!" Yuzuru asked, "You shouldn't talk.. You randomly attacked your friends.." Mitchy answered, "At least I don't shoot them in the back, ON PURPOSE!" Yuzuru pulled out the Blue Mage ring, placing it on his finger, "You wanna fight? Alright, then!" Mitchy pulled out the Grape Lockseed,  
 **[ BUDOU ]  
[ DRIVER ON : NOW ]  
**Yuzuru placed his hand on the buckle, while Mitchy locked the Lockseed onto the buckle and slammed the Blade Model down, " **Henshin!** " they both shouted,  
 **[ BUDOU ARMS : RYUHOU, HA HA HA ]  
[ CHANGE : NOW ]**

Mage and Ryugen fought through the factory, soon Ryugen was thrown off the rail, falling down, but before he landed, Ryugen blasted the ground, softening his landing spot, he soon pulled the latch back and fired toward Mage's direction, but noticed he was gone, Mage slashed Ryugen in the back, "Now you understand!" Mage grabbed Ryugen and slammed him into the wall, "Take this!" Ryugen fired into Mage's chestplate,

 **[ CONNECT : NOW ]**

Mage reached into a portal, a portal appearing next to Ryugen's face, "Eh?" he looked toward it and got punched in the face by Mage's hand, Mage pulled out the Mage Spear and charged toward Ryugen. Mage slashed at Ryugen violently, "Grr!" Ryugen pulled out a different Lockseed,

 **[ YAMOTSUHEGURI ]**

Ryugen placed it on the buckle, dodging all of Mage's attacks, soon he locked it in and punched the kid back,

 **[ LOCK ON ]**

"Ow! That hurt, you bastard!" Mage jumped up and scratched Ryugen, now it really hurt since he had no Arms armor, Ryugen rolled along the ground, he looked toward Mage and slammed down the Blade Model, "Wait.. That Lockseed was broken!" Mage knew his facts, "I have tricks.." Ryugen began to transform completely,

 **[ YAMOTSUHEGURI ARMS : YAMITSU, HELL HELL HELL ]**

Ryugen slashed and blasted Mage back, Mage rolled along the ground, he couldn't take anymore hits, until a red light came and blocked all the attacks, "Seiha!" a golden Rider stood in front of Mage, "Nitou-san?!" Mage looked up to see Kamen Rider Beast. Beast charged and stabbed into Ryugen's chestplate, sparks flying everywhere as Ryugen rolled back, he then summoned the Overlord Weapons and threw them at Beast, explosions flying all around as Beast rolled along the ground. "Heh.. You're the Golden Magician?" Ryugen grabbed Beast's neck, "I doubt it.." Ryugen didn't pay attention to Mage as he began his finish attack,

 **[ YES ]  
[ KICK STRIKE : UNDERSTAND ]**

Mage kicked into Ryugen, but the attack was blocked by the Kiwi Slicer, Beast held the Hyper Magnum at Ryugen and fired it. Everything turned white, all that was left was the broken Yamotsuheguri Lockseed, the Hyper Ring smoking hot, and Yuzuru's Driver.

* * *

 **Who do you guys think one?!  
Who do you guys want next?!  
Put it down in the Review Box Below!  
We'll see you guys in the next battle!  
**


	19. Battle 16 : Duke vs Gold Drive

**_Kamen Rider Smackdown Battle 16!_**

* * *

 ** _On the verge of battle, there are two who are SO alike in this series.. Like it was obvious we were gonna make them frickin' fight._**

* * *

 ** _Duke  
vs  
Gold Drive!_**

* * *

Gold Drive stood on one side of the ring, standing and waiting, "Wow.. I'm against a failure." Sengoku Ryoma walked up, "Kisama.. You failed faster, and twice!" Gold Drive shot back, "So.." Ryoma placed the Genesis Driver on his waist, pulling out the Lemon Energy Lockseed, " **Henshin!** " Ryoma pressed the Lockseed's button,

 **[ lemon energy ]**

Ryoma placed the Lockseed onto the buckle, locking it in and charging toward Gold Drive, pushing the lever in,

 **[ SODA ]**

the professor jumped and became New Generation Rider Duke, slashing Gold Drive back with the Sonic Arrow,

 **[ lemon energy arms ]  
[ FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT, F-F-F-FIGHT ]  
[ FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT, F-F-F-FIGHT ]**

Duke and G. Drive fought through the building, soon explosions were caught while Duke fired his Sonic Arrow, G. Drive soon used his special ability to make the Sonic Arrow go to him, he attached the Lemon Energy Lockseed onto it,

 **[ lemon energy ]**

Duke used his Sonic Speed abilities to dodge the attack, punching G. Drive in the stomach and taking the Sonic Arrow, the blade stabbing G. Drive in the chestplate. "Heh!" Duke laughed, G. Drive grabbing the blade and throwing it and Duke into the wall, he turned the Ignition key on the buckle and was lifted to the air, "This battle will end quickly!" G. Drive kicked toward Duke, "Yes.. Because I'm going to win!" Duke fired the Sonic Arrow at Gold Drive, an explosion caused,

 **Who won?!  
Who's Next?!  
YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

 **Battle 15 : Mitchy vs Yuzuru  
Winner To Me : Yuzuru**

 **Battle 14 : Knight vs Spectre  
Winner To Me : Tie**

 **Battle 13 : Eternal vs K. & P. Hopper  
Winner To Me : Eternal**

 **Battle 12 : Ixa vs Decade  
Winner To Me : Ixa**

 **Battle 11 : Chaser vs Sasword  
Winner To Me : Chaser**

 **Battle 10 : New Den-O vs Dark Drive  
Winner To Me : Deneb**

 **Battle 9 : Todoroki vs Zeronos  
Winner To Me : Deneb**

 **Battle 8 : Orga vs Sorcerer  
Winner To Me : Orga  
**

 **Battle 7 : Femme vs Mayu  
Winner To Me : Well.. None**

 **Battle 6 : OOO vs Baron  
Winner To Me : Baron**

 **Battle 5 : Faiz vs Accel  
Winner To Me : Mach**

 **Battle 4 : Kuuga vs Agito  
Winner To Me : Tie**

 **Battle 3 : G3-X vs Birth  
Winner To Me : Birth**

 **Battle 2 : Dark Kabuto vs Psyga  
Winner To Me : Dark Kabuto**

 **Battle 1 : Kabuto vs Ghost  
Winner To Me : Ghost**

* * *

A Roidmude glared at the screen, it turned to a human form, then opened it eyes as bright red.


	20. Battle 17 : Ouja vs Nega Den-O

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 17!**

* * *

Kamen Riders... Yurusenai..

* * *

 **This Kamen Rider battle is between two Kamen Riders that fought for fun against their opponents..**

 **Ouja  
vs  
Nega Den-O**

* * *

"So.. I'm against miser big horns." Asakura smirked, "Quiet.. I didn't get killed in five seconds by a Black Phony." Negataros grunted, "The only Black Phony here is standing right in front of me!" Asakura pulled out the Ouja Deck, "Hmph.. I'll just have to kill you." they both smirked and put on their belts, " **Henshin!** "

 **[ NEGA FORM ]**

Nega Den-O slashed Ouja back, he picked him up and then slashed him back down, "Damn.. Your good." Ouja said, "But not good enough!" Ouja slashed Nega Den-O back, causing him to roll along the ground, but what he didn't notice was that Nega Den-O shot straight at him, the bullets made of plasma burning through his suit, Ouja was now covered in explosions of sparks, Nega Den-O kept firing, non-stop explosions covered Ouja, until the Snake he contracted with came and knocked Nega Den-O, Ouja relieved that the firing was over, he didn't like the sound it made.

 **[ SWORD VENT ]**

Ouja charged forward and clashed blades with Nega Den-O, every clash causing an explosion of sparks, soon Ouja was slashed back. NegaLiner riding fast and smacking the Purple Snake Rider back, "Hehe.. You really thought you could match me?!" N. Den-O picked up his Sword and turned it to Rod Gasher, slashing Ouja back, he hit the wall and fell, N. Den-O slashed Ouja's Slitherer back, Ouja pulling out his trump card,

 **[ FINAL VENT ]**

Ouja jumped up and landed on the Slitherer's head, he glew bright purple, N. Den-O scoffed as if it was nothing, Ouja jumped and was launched toward N. Den-O, who just turned the Rod Gasher to Gun Gasher and blasted Ouja in the leg, knocking him down. N. Den-O turned the Gun Gasher to Axe Gasher and charged, slashing at Ouja violently, he kicked the purple snake Rider in front of him, causing him to roll along the ground, he got up, a blade launched into his buckle, he was lifted up, the blade going to N. Den-O's Sword Gasher, who turned it back to Gun Gasher,

"I think it's time we ended this." N. Den-O placed the Rider Pass at his buckle,

 **[ FULL CHARGE ]**

N. Den-O held the Gun fixed on Ouja, "HA!" he fired the gun and it hit into Ouja's buckle, it breaking and Ouja fell, "DIE!" he held one more card and placed it into his Vent Voider,

 **[ ADVENT ]**

The slitherer's eyes glew bright green and it charged toward N. Den-O, the NegaLiner smacking it back, soon the NegaLiner began to shoot at the Slitherer, N. Den-O getting aboard and riding off, the NegaBird flew out of the train and tried to hit the Slitherer, instead it hit the NegaBelt and broke it in half, N. Den-O losing his armor and back to Negataros, "This'll have to do!" Negataros rode toward the Slitherer, slashing it in half, an explosion happening.

* * *

Negataros fell to the ground, his left arm completely ripped off, "Goodbye.." Asakura completely faded.

* * *

 **Who do you guys think one?!  
Who do you guys want next?!  
Put it down in the Review Box Below!  
We'll see you guys in the next battle!  
**


	21. Battle 18 : Blade vs Gaim

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 18!**

* * *

Kara kara wa.. Ore no suteeji da! **(** You've had your fun.. But now it's my stage! **)**

* * *

 **This Kamen Rider battle is between two Kamen Riders that both saved the world by becoming the monsters they fought against..**

 **Gaim  
vs  
Blade**

* * *

Kenzaki Kazuma glared toward Kazuraba Kouta, " **Henshin.** " he placed the Blade belt on his waist and pulled the lever,

 **[ TURN UP ]**

he charged forward and tried to punch, Kouta, but his fist was caught, "Hmph." he used his Overlord power to wrap Helheim Plants around Blade. The Sengoku Driver appearing on Kouta's waist, the Kachidoki Lockseed already intact, " **Hen~shin!** " Kouta pulled out the Fruits Key,

 **[ FRUIT BASKET ]**

Kouta jabbed the Key into the buckle and turned it, letting his hands out as Arms boxes surounded him as he became Kachidoki Arms,

 **[ kiwami arms : DAI, DAI, DAI, DAI, DAI SHOGUN ]**

Gaim charged forward and slashed at Blade violently, throwing him back, "GRAH!" he threw the DaiDaiMaru into Blade's chestplate, soon jumping up,

 **[ absorb queen + FUSION JACK ]**

Blade flew up and slashed Gaim down, he fell on the ground and down henshined to Orange Arms, "Tch!" Gaim slashed Blade back, the two Riders clashing blades, "Let's go!"

 **[ soiya : ORANGE AU LAIT ]**

Gaim jumped up and kicked an energy orange toward Blade, causing a large explosion, although Blade wasn't damaged, much. Blade and Gaim charged toward eachother,

 **[ kachidoki arms : SHITSUJIN, EI EI OH ]**

Gaim and Blade clashed blades, "Ha!" Gaim slashed Blade back and pulled out the DJ Ju Gun, firing into Blade, causing sparks to fly all around, "Hehe!" Gaim smirked under his helmet,

 **Play Song  
Song - Raise Up Your Flag**

Gaim blasted Blade back, blocking all of his attacks, soon he turned the level up to Red, he fired at Blade and caused him to have an explosion on his chestplate, rolling along the ground and looking toward Gaim's direction,

"Not so easy huh?" Gaim laughed a bit, causing Blade to get angry, a lot angry.

"GRAH!" He turned to Joker, then to King Form and charged toward Gaim, slashing the samurai rider back,

 **Song Over**

Gaim rolled along the ground, Blade charging toward him, Gaim dodged his attack, causing Blade's sword to be stuck in the ground, Gaim soon pulled out the Kachidoki Lockseed and placed it onto the DJ Ju,

 **[ kachidoki CHARGE ]**

Gaim held the gun fixed on Blade, who charged his final attack too, Gaim fired the gun, but Blade slashed it out of the way, Gaim dodged Blade's attack and attached the DJ Ju to the Musou Saber, Gaim held the blade and steadied it, getting into Blade's same position.

 **[ spade king, spade queen, space jack, spade ten, spade ace ]**

 **[ ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH ]**

Blade and Gaim clashed blades, which caused a large explosion, soon the ground shook and shattered, the Orange and Ace cards landing on the ground.

* * *

 **Who do you guys think one?!  
Who do you guys want next?!  
Put it down in the Review Box Below!  
We'll see you guys in the next battle!  
**


	22. Battle 19 : Chalice vs Wiseman

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 19!**

* * *

 _"Hajime.. You should live as a human.." Kenzaki said, walking off, "But what'll you do?!" Hajime asked, "I'll find a way.. I'll call whenever I can.. Take care of everyone." Kenzaki walked to his bike and rode off, "Kenzaki!" Hajime ran to the hill that the street that Kenzaki rode toward, "KENZAKI!" Hajime yelled as loud as he could._

* * *

 **This Kamen Rider battle is between two Kamen Riders that both were Kaijin and Kamen Riders...**

 **Chalice  
vs  
Wiseman  
**

* * *

Hajime stood and glared toward Wiseman, "I will protect what Kenzaki fought for.. Yakusoku da.. (I promise that..)" Hajime said as the modified Joker Driver appeared on his belt, he pulled out the Chalice Card, " **Henshin!** " he swiped the card on the belt, he began to change,

 **[ change ]**

Chalice charged toward Wiseman, who dodged all of his attacks and smacked the swordbow away and punched Chalice into the wall. "So.. Become Joker.. Show me that vast power!" Wiseman became Rider form and stabbed into Chalice's chestplate, knocking him back into the wall.

 **[ explosion : NOW ]**

Chalice was encountered by a large flame causing an explosion in front of him, he hit the wall and fell to his knees. "Now.. It's time to face true power!" Wiseman grabbed Chalice's head and cut repeatedly at his chestplate, throwing him onto the ground and stepping on his back. "Where's all that strength?" Wiseman asked, "I.. won't.. become.. Joker!" Chalice said, reaching for his bow, "No." Wiseman stepped on Chalice's hand and caused sparks to fly out. Chalice couldn't move much, until a blast hit Wiseman off of Chalice, " _Chalice.. Don't give up.. Never._ " Kenzaki's voice went through Chalice's head, "Kenzaki.. Wakatta." Chalice rolled, picking up his Bow and slashing Wiseman down, "What?!" Wiseman was knocked down,

 **[ thunder : NOW ]**

Lightning shot into Chalice's chestplate, knocking him back, he pulled out a card and scanned it while flying back, crashing into the wall and it broke, darkness blocking the vision of what's inside.

 **[ evolution ]**

Chalice walked out in a red form, green eyes and golden armor, "Saa.. Kasagiru Ze! **(** Now.. Let's get Serious! **)** " Chalice charged forward and slashed at Wiseman violently, he jumped up and placed a new card into the buckle,

 **[ wild ]**

he slashed at Wiseman's belt, causing it to break, knocking the white magician back into Phantom form. Wiseman stood and glew brightly, charging toward Chalice, "I will fight.. For the Earth!" Chalice clashed his blade with Wiseman's claw..

* * *

 **Who do you guys think one?!  
Who do you guys want next?!  
Put it down in the Review Box Below!  
We'll see you guys in the next battle!  
**


	23. Battle 20 : W & Skull vs Drive & Chaser

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 20!**

* * *

 _Philip was about to use W's hand to close the buckle, until Shotaro caught his hand, "No.. I'll do it." Shotaro said, "It's alright.. Even if you're alone.. You will still be a Kamen Rider." Philip said as Shotaro was starting to cry. "A-Are you crying, Shotaro?" Philip asked, "Don't be ridiculous!" Shotaro said, "It'll be alright.. I'll still be here.. As long as the Earth's around.." that made Shotaro actually cry, "Kurugiru de! **(** I'm closing it..! **)** " Shotaro said, holding the Xtreme Memory tightly, "Sayonara.. **(** Goodbye.. **)** " Philip said, tearing up, Shotaro closed the Xtreme Memory, W dehenshined, except this time, it was just Shotaro, a crying Shotaro, "Sayonara.. Aibou. **(** Goodbye.. Partner. **)** " the detective said. _

_"Gomen ne.. Nee-chan.. **(** Forgive me, big sis. **)** " Gou closed his eyes, so he wouldn't see his death, G. Drive about to slash at him, "GOU!" Chase stood up and palmed the Brake Gunner,_

 ** _[ brake up ]_**

 _he took the hit for Gou, sparks flying everywhere, smoke emit in Gou's face, he looked up to see the happenings, "Chase!" he recognized the man in front of him, M. Chaser screamed in pain a bit, "Mitakure! **(** Piece of Scrap! **)** " G. Drive slashed through M. Chaser's armor, leaving behind a glowing red mark, it sparked up a lot. Before G. Drive could make another hit, M. Chaser stabbed the professor, knocking him back, Chase lost the armor and looked to his hands, he lost his strength and fell, Gou catching him._

 _"OI!" Gou shouted, "Sou na.. **(** This can't be happening.. **)** " Gou shook his head, "Nani ga ten darou?! **(** What the hell were you thinking?! **)** " Gou questioned, "It's fine, Gou.. As long as I protected one that Kiriko loves.. I have no regrets.." Chase said, "I knew you'd never acknowledge me as your friend.." he added, placing his driver's liscense and Signal Chaser in Gou's hand, "But I want you to take this.." he said as his final words, "I.." Gou looked at the things and clutched his fist, holding them tight, Chase pushed Gou off of him and ran toward G. Drive._

 _Chase sparked up as he barehugged G. Drive by the stomach, "GET OFF ME!" G. Drive slammed Chase's back, soon the purple clothed man exploded, "GUAH!" G. Drive was pained by this. Gou breathed heavily from fear, "CHASE!" Gou screamed as loud as he could as the 000 numeral exploded._

* * *

This battle is gonna be special, Season 1 Finale is gonna be a Tag Team Battle!

 **W & Skull  
vs  
** **Drive & Chaser**

* * *

Shotaro stood on the ring, chasing down the Liar Dopant, "T2s.. They're all dangerous!" Shotaro pulled out the W Driver, "Philip!" he shouted, " _Matte Shotaro! I'm still on a lookup at the moment._ " Philip said through concience, "Damn it all." Shotaro pulled out the Lost Driver, noticing Tridoron drive toward the Dopant, knocking it down, the car landed in front of Shotaro, the doors opened to let out Tomari Shinnosuke and Kiriko Shijima, "Ikuzo, Belt-san." Shinnosuke whipped Krim around his waist, turning the ignition key and pulling out Shift Speed, "Eh? Shotaro?! What are you doing?! Henshin!" Shinnosuke questioned,

 **[ joker ]  
START YOUR ENGINE!**

Shinnosuke and Shotaro charged forward, " **Henshin!** " they both became Rider form and punched at the Dopant,

 **[ joker ]  
[ drive : TYPE SPEED ]**

They both were about to attack the Dopant, " _Kamen Rider Drive is a Dopant!_ " the Liar Dopant used his ability on Joker, which worked and Joker punched Drive back, "Eh?! Shotaro?" Drive blocked his attacks, being thrown off the top floor of the ring and falling down, sparks flew out when Drive landed on his back, "Ite ite!" Drive stood up and looked up to Joker jumping toward him, but a bike hit Joker back, "Shotaro.. What are you doing?" the man who got off the bike surprised Shotaro, the man who got off the SkullBoilder was..

"Boss?" Joker questioned, "What are you doing, Shotaro?!" Sokichi pulled out the Skull Memory,

 **[ skull ]**

" **Henshin.** " he placed it into the Lost Driver on his waist, he turned the slot a bit to the right, transforming into Kamen Rider

 **[ skull ]**

and punched Joker back, "Think about what you're doing." Skull said, Joker stood up and jumped over Skull, "This man is a Dopant!" Joker tried punching at Drive, but missed, not even scratching, "I don't know what's going on here but~" Skull was hit by a lie,

 _ **Kamen Rider Drive is a Dopant!**_

Skull glared at Drive, "Not you too!" Drive began slashing at them, "I told you!" Joker stood and took the Lost Driver off, placing on the W Driver, " _ **Henshin!**_ " Philip said in his concience. Joker turned the two slots into a W shape,

 **[ cyclone + joker ]**

Joker gained a silver line between the middle of his armor, the right side of the suit turning green, the eyes soon glew bright red,

" _Saa.. Omai no_ tsumiyo kazairo! **(** Now.. Count up your crimes! **)** " Double said, then Philip realized who the opponent was, " _Shotaro? What are you doing?!_ " Philip questioned as Double charged and punched toward Drive, but a few blasts knocked Skull back, "Chase!" Drive recognized who it was, "I'll take care of him.. You take Double." Chase said, "Auh. **(** Yeah. **)** " Drive said, "Demo.. Matte! **(** But.. Wait! **)** " he was kicked back by Double, he pulled out the Joker Memory, placing the Trigger memory in,

 **[ cyclone + trigger ]**

Double fired toward Drive, causing him to explode on the chestplate. Chase placed the Mach Driver on his waist, pulling out the Signal Chaser, " **Henshin.** " he placed it into the buckle and slammed the slot down,

 **[ rider : CHASER ]**

Chaser charged forward and slashed at Skull, causing him to spark up, "This'll end fast!" Skull pulled out the Skull Magnum,

 **[ tune : DRIVE SYSTEM ]  
[ skull : MAXIMUM DRIVE ]**

Skull and Chaser held their guns at each other, both firing and hitting each other in the shoulder pads, the two fell, dropping their guns and getting back up, "Let's try Plan B." Skull jumped up,

 **[ full throttle : CHASER ]  
[ skull : MAXIMUM DRIVE ]**

Skull and Chaser jumped up as Ride Chaser and SkullBoilder rode up, the pinball kick effect going onto them, they kept clashing in the air as Double and Drive fought,

 **[ drive : TYPE SPECIAL ]  
[ xtreme : MAXIMUM DRIVE ]**

Double Gold Xtreme flew up as Drive jumped up and kicked into Double, they all clashed and a bright explosion happened, the screen turning white.

* * *

 **Who do you guys think one?!  
Who do you guys want next?!  
Put it down in the Review Box Below!  
We'll see you guys in the next battle!  
**


	24. SEASON 2! : DiEnd vs Lupin

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 21!**

* * *

 _We're getting to the newest Kamen Rider Smackdown.. Season 2! This battle is gonna be interesting!_

 **DiEnd  
vs  
Lupin**

* * *

 **[ kamen ride : RioTroopers ]  
**

Three RioTroopers appeared and punched Lupin away from a golden belt, "The Lupin Gunner.. A prize possession I'm not letting go." Kaito Daiki appeared, then Lupin and Kaito shot at each other, until the windows shattered. "Sorry.. But I'll be taking that DiEnd Driver." Lupin said, "I don't think so." Kaito pulled out the Ride Card and placed it into the gun,

 **[ kamen ride ]**

" **Henshin!** " he fired the gun into the air, a blue light forming from the blast and surrounding Kaito, changing him into Kamen Rider

 **[ DiEnd ]**

DiEnd fired various blasts toward Lupin, who dodged them and palmed the Lupin Gunner, " **Henshin!** " the slashed DiEnd back, energy crystals lifting him into the wall and shattering, causing explosions on DiEnd's chestplate, soon Lupin became Rider Form, charging and blasting at DiEnd at the same time, once getting at him, he stabbed the Rider, causing millions of sparks to fly out, he soon slashed down to leave a mark on DiEnd's chestplate, he hit the wall and fell, "Looks like your not kidding.." DiEnd pulled out two Ride Cards,

 **[ kamen ride ]  
[ Ixa, Den-O ]**

Ixa and Den-O appeared and charged toward Lupin, both slashing at him and causing sparks to fly all around, "KUZE KUZE KUZE!" Den-O ran wild, but soon a blue light flew into him,

 **[ rod form ]**

Den-O spun the Rod and Lupin flew back, "Please be careful." Ixa said, "Hai." Den-O said, DiEnd stood up and pulled out the Final Attack Ride Card, "Yosh!" he placed it into the gun,

 **[ final attack ride ]**

Lupin caught the blades of Den-O and Ixa, placing a Viral Core into the gun,

 **[ lupin blade ]**

Lupin slashed the two back, Den-O changing to Axe Form and Ixa to Rising, "Please bow down!" Ixa fired the gun at Lupin, Den-O charging and slashing at Lupin, "GRR!" Lupin slashed the two off him, exploding them both, "Oi! Those were my best cards!" DiEnd had the gun fixed on Lupin,

 **[ D-D-D-DiEnd ]  
[ execution : LUPIN ]**

DiEnd and Lupin fired at each other, both blasts hit the other, causing a large explosion.

* * *

 **Who do you guys think one?!  
Who do you guys want next?!  
Put it down in the Review Box Below!  
We'll see you guys in the next battle!  
**


	25. Battle 22 : Draz vs Kemuru

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN BATTLE 22!**

* * *

 _This season is dedicated to OCs, so let's get my new OCs into this!_

 **Kamen Rider Draz  
Name : Epoto Rakujo  
Story : After being experimented on for survival after being killed, Rakujo became a warrior known as Draz, Rakujo was always a big fan of the Kamen Riders.. The reason was because they would be brave enough to put themselves for others..  
Abilities : Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Jump Boost, Fire Emition  
** **Rider Appearance : Alike to Kamen Rider Black, a golden shoulder pad covers the current ones, silver knee pads, golden armor around the shoes, and silver armor around the ankles and golden around the wrists, the eyes a brighter shade of Red, also the chestplate symbol was an spiked O, which was on the front, in the center being a flame.  
Normal Appearance : Brown Eyes, Red Striped Brown Hair styled like Chase (Drive), a pale skin, he wears a blue jacket over a red T-Shirt, wearing Red and black fingerless gloves, he also had blue jeans with a hole in it, also a pair of white shoes, with a blue striped in them, the bottom being black.**

 **Kamen Rider Kemuru  
Name : Sanjuu Keido  
Story : He was once a terribly picked on kid, until one day a man protected him, that was three years ago. Age 20, Keido met the man again, and was given a strange belt, he placed it on and became Kamen Rider Kemuru, fighting against all Neo-Lifeforms. Although, he can't quite control his power.. So he sometimes run wild from too much power used in one fight.  
Rider Appearance : Kamen Rider G3, except the shoulder pads were shorter, the armor being a brighter shade of blue, and the silver was darkly polished, also the eyes were Green, turning Red when he gets wild.  
Normal Appearance : Blue eyes, Takaharu (Ninninger) Hairstyle, Red Jacket, Random T-Shirt, Pants with a Scarp tied on it like an undercape, also black shoes with blue stripes.  
**

* * *

 **Draz  
vs  
Kemuru**

* * *

Rakujo parked his motorcycle at a city hall, he checked the area and saw just about nothing, he was about to put his helmet on, that was when an explosion happened inside. He put his helmet on the bike and ran in, "Oi! Daijobu ka?! **(** Hey! Are you alright?! **)** " he asked as he stood up, "Eh?! Rakujo-chan?!" Keido came, "Sanjuu?" Rakujo watched as Keido placed the Dynamic Driver on, pulling out a little thing that looked like an Engine Soul, except gold and red, with a large X, " **Henshin!** " he slammed it into the belt and began to change,

 **[ tamashii : Sanjuu ]**

Keido became Kemuru and charged into the flames, fighting against a strange creature, which had the advantage due to more offensive and defensive terms, he scratched Kemuru back, soon Kemuru slammed at the buckle, the cap that sealed the chip into the buckle,

 **[ Sanjuu ]**

Kemuru charged and punched through the creature, causing it to explode, the ashes turning to dust and dissolving, " _Nice job!_ " Rakujo said, "Arigatou. **(** Thanks. **)** " Kemuru said, before he began to spark up, his eyes turning red, "GRAH!" he jumped up and tackled Rakujo down, "I can't control the suit!" Keido said from inside, "Tch!" Rakujo was scratched on the chest, leaving a bleeding claw mark, causing the man to roll along the ground, he ran outside where no one would get hurt, soon running to the grass field, Kemuru charging toward him, "TEIYA!" Rakujo kicked him back and Kemuru rolled along the hill down.

Rakujo bent down like how Gokaiger do, then raised his hand to the air the same way Gai does, he stopped when his hand was facing the front of him, " **Henshin!** " he said, throwing his hand to his side as a belt that looked the Arcle belt, except inside the crystal, was a turbine, it spun and caused the crystal to glow, Rakujo beginning to transform into Draz, "Yosh!" Draz jumped up and punched Kemuru back, causing sparks to fly, "GAH!" Keido felt the pain from inside the suit, "Alright then!" Draz charged and punched Kemuru back, "Omai wa.. Tsuyoi ja nai! **(** Fakes like you.. Aren't strong at all! **)** " he said, "Sanjuu! Ore wa.. Taskete! **(** I will.. Save you! **)** " Draz jumped up and punched into Kemuru's chestplate, knocking the Rider sky high, Draz jumped up, landing on his motorcycle, riding it to follow Draz, it soon glew bright red and shapeshifted to match how Draz looked,

Kemuru gained jet boosters on his back, "EH?! That's not fair!" Draz rode faster to follow the wild Rider, "Yosh!" he took a turn to a shortcut, Kemuru laughing, until he hit a sign, falling down. Draz jumped off his DraCycle and took to the air, the DraCycle gaining at it's front wheel two blades, "EH?!" Kemuru and Keido looked at it, the blades hitting Kemuru right below the belt and taking him back, it lifted itself, throwing the wild man into the air.

" **Rider.. Punch!** "

Draz's fist jabbed into Kemuru's chestplate, launching him into the ground and causing a large explosion, Draz landing on the ground safely. He prepared for another attack, knowing Kemuru wasn't down, jumping to the sky,

" **Rider.. KICK!** "

he kicked toward Kemuru, the foot touching the buckle of Kemuru's belt, Keido escaping from the suit and passing out in the trees. Kemuru fell to his knees, the armor closing and the eyes turning dark red as Draz landed, "Sanjuu!" Draz shook Keido, not awaking. "Omai wa.. Tatsu daze! **(** I will beat you.. This time for sure! **)** " Draz charged toward Kemuru and punched it back, placing his hands around the buckle,

" **RIDER BLADE!** "

Draz gained a sword that looked like the IxaCalibur, except the blade was more sharply tipped, also the gun being more polished, he slashed at Kemuru violently, before taking to the air,

" **RIDER SLASH!** "

Kemuru glew bright red, clashing his fist with Draz's DraSaber, causing a large explosion.

* * *

D

 **Who do you guys think one?!  
Who do you guys want next?!  
Put it down in the Review Box Below!  
We'll see you guys in the next battle!  
**


	26. Battle 23 : Beast vs Mach

**DHE: TIME FOR A NEW BATTLE!  
** **LME: Time for the Next Battle!  
** **DHE: Adding in.. Mach.. vs.. Beast!**  
 **LME: DRIVER ON!**  
 **DME: RIDER!**

* * *

A motorcycle rode into the broken battlefield, Ryugen was set down and Shijima Gou had seen a man pick up the Hyper Ring and look to Yuzuru, then turn.

"Who's next?" The man questioned. Gou got off the bike and placed the Mach Driver on his waist, "I am.."

"Hah! Then let's get started!"

 **[ driver on! ]**

 **[ signal bike! ]**

" **Let's..** "

"Hen..."

" **Henshin! / Shin!** " The two activated their Drivers and began to transform.

 **[ SET ~ OPEN! ]  
[ L I O N: LION! ]**

 **[ RIDER : MACH! ]**

" **Tracking.. Eliminating.. All Done At Mach Speed! Kamen Rider... MACH!** " Mach got into his pose and charged toward Beast, who smacked Mach out of the way.

" **Saa.. Lunchtime Da!** " Beast pulled out the Dice Saber and turned, charging and slashing back Mach. Who already had a Signal Bike pulled out.

 **[ signal koukan : KIKEN! ]**

Mach shot some bullets at Beast, which they morphed into gaining shark heads and bit on Beast, he pulled out another ring.

 **[ BUFFA! GO! : B-B-B-B-B-B-BUFFA! ]**

Beast smacked the bullets off and charged toward Mach and the horns of the shoulder pad replacement knocked the white and red Rider off a pillar and he fell to the ground. " **Didn't expect that coming..** " Mach stood and pulled out Shift Dead Heat and placed it into the belt.

 **[ signal bike / shift car! ]  
[ RIDER : DEAD ~ HEAT! ]**

Mach changed to a new form and charged toward Beast, punching him up into the air and running up the walls, punching him back down, as he was flying down, the aura from the punch dent in the armor began to break the windows on the walls. Then when Beast crashed, there was a large crater. " **Ah mou.. I'm gonna have to get serious already?!** "

 **[ hyper, GO : H-H-H-HYPER! ]**

Beast became a new form completely and shot at Mach, but obviously it wasn't stopping him, he rolled out of the way of Mach before he could run him over. Beast then pulled out the Buffa Ring and placed it into the Hyper Magnum.

 **[ BUFFA : MAGNUM STRIKE! ]**

Beast held his weapon toward Mach and it glew bright red, he fired it and 30 Bull energy copies came out and hit Mach, causing large explosions. But the flames in them were absorbed by Mach.

 **[ BURST : Kyurin.. DEAD ~ HEAT! ]**

" **HA!** " Mach glew bright red and the wheel broke off to reveal a new wheel, it glew bright red and Mach gained a bright aura, red lightning sparking. Mach then pulled up the belt and pushed a button,

 **[ HISSATSU! ]**

He slammed down the slot and jumped to the sky.

 **[ FULL THROTTLE : DEAD ~ HEAT! ]**

Mach glew bright colors while sparking with red aura and aura lightning. Beast placed Yuzuru's Mage Ring into the Hyper Magnum.

 **[ MAGE : MAGNUM STRIKE! ]**

Beast held a larger blast toward Mach as the white rider kicked toward the blue one, Beast fired and the two clashed. A large explosion being caused by it.

* * *

 **Ok.. WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **Rider : YOU DECIDE!**


	27. Battle 24 : Necrom vs Zangetsu

**DHE: TIME FOR A NEW BATTLE!  
** **LME: Time for the Next Battle!  
** **DHE: Adding in.. Necrom.. vs.. Zangetsu!**  
 **LME: SOIYA!**  
 **DME: TENGAN!**

* * *

Prince Alain of the Ganma helped up Makoto, but he fell. Alain sighed and looked around, he then dodged an energy arrow. He looked to see Zangetsu, who held his Musou Saber and Melon Defender in battle ready state.

" **Who are you? What are you doing here? This is restricted..** "

Alain placed the Megauloder onto his wrist, pulling out the Necrom Eyecon,

 **[ STANDBY! ]**

He placed the Eyecon into the wristband and flipped it up.

 **[ YES, SIR! ]**

Alain dodged an attack and pressed the button on the wristband, the Necrom Parka Ghost flew out.

 **[ LOADING.. ]**

Alain charged and punched back Zangetsu, pressing the EyeDropper on the wristband, transforming into Rider Form.

 **[ Tengan : NECROM (Megaulode..) ]**

" **Henshin!** " The Necrom Parka Ghost became one with the armor and Necrom pulled the hood off.

 **[ CRUSH INVADER! ]**

Zangetsu held his sword close and charged, slashing at Necrom, who blocked each attack, Necrom punched Zangetsu back. Zangetsu pulled out his weapons and blocked the next punch with the Melon Defender and slashed Necrom back, he fell off the balcony and falling, Necrom pulled out Grimm's Eyecon.

" **Work with me..** " He said as he pushed it, it activated to his command and he placed it into the Megauloder. Necrom hit the ground and a large crater appeared. Zangetsu jumping down to look at the dust coming out.

 **[ Tengan : GRIMM (Megaulode..) ]**

Necrom stood in a new form, the spikes at the side flying out connected to strips of metal on the suit that make it seem like a whip that smacked Zangetsu's weapons back and stabbed into Zangetsu, knocking him back as sparks flew out.

 **[ FIGHTING PEN! ]**

Necrom smirked under his helmet and charged forward. But a ARMS box knocked him back.

 **[ SOIYA! ]  
[ Mango ARMS : FIGHT OF HAMMER! ]**

Zangetsu slammed the Mango Mace right in Necrom's face and flung him back. Necrom stopped himself and the Pen Shoulders flew out and slashed at Zangetsu, who defended himself with his weapon. Zangetsu then threw the weapon toward Necrom and it knocked him back. Necrom turned back to Necrom Essence, " **I'll finish this..** "

 **[ DESTROY! ]  
[ DaiTengan : NECROM (Omegaulode..) ]**

Necrom held the Megauloder Wristmaker and it shot toward Zangetsu, it began slashing him and knocking him back. Necrom then charged and kicked toward Zangetsu, the White Riders clashing and a large wave of aura shot out, everything was covered by it.

* * *

Alain was helped up by Makoto, who looked around and then saw Kureshima Takatora standing, the Genesis Driver on his waist. "Uh oh.." They both pulled out their Henshin Devices and began to transform.

 **[ SODA! ]  
[ Kaigan : HOUDINI! ]**

Spectre dodged attacks from Zangetsu and flew him and Alain away from the battlefield. Zangetsu Shin looked up, " **Something isn't right here..** "

* * *

Spectre was shot in the leg and dropped Alain, Ryugen walking up to the fight and shooting down Spectre. Alain quickly transformed and landed, rolling along the ground. He looked toward Ryugen, but Zangetsu S. shot toward him and Necrom rolled to dodge the attack. " **Makoto..** " Necrom turned and stood, pulling out the Sanzo Eyecon,

 **[ Tengan : SANZO (Megaulode..) ]**

Necrom gained a new parka and a energy ring came from the ring on his back, he caught it and began slashing through Zangetsu S.'s attacks. " **Damn it..** " Zangetsu S. fired another attack toward Necrom, it was about to hit, until ten Eyecons flew and smacked the blast back and the Eyecons flew to another person. "Alain, Makoto-niichan!" Tenkuji Takeru came to their aid. He pulled out the Boost Eyecon and placed it into the belt.

 **[ Fukaketsu Toucon! / Eye! ]**

 **[ Batchirimina! ]  
[ Batchirimina! ]  
[ Batchirimina! ]**

" **Henshin!** " Takeru pulled the lever and became his Rider Form (Boost Ver.).

 **[ Toucon Kaigan : BOOST! ]  
[ Ore Ga BOOST! ]  
[ Fukaketsu GHOST! ]  
[ Fight, GO! Fight, GO! Fight, GO! GO, FIGHT! ]**

Ghost pulled out the SunglassSlasher and slashed back Zangetsu S., charging forward and trying to slash again, but an ARMS box knocked him back.

 **[ Dragon Fruits ENERGY! ]  
[ Lock.. ON! ]  
[ Soda.. ]**

Ghost looked to see Zangetsu S. change to a new form.

 **[ DRAGON ENERGY ARMS! ]**

Zangetsu S. charged and slashed Ghost back, shooting an energy arrow at Ghost and causing a large explosion that knocked him back, Ghost reverted to normal form from the impact. Necrom stood, picking up the Boost Eyecon that dropped from Takeru's reach. He pressed it and placed it into the wristband.

 **[ Fukaketsu Toucon / YES SIR! ]  
[ Loading.. ]**

Necrom tapped the EyeDropper once again and became a new form.

 **[ Tengan : BOOST (Megaulode..) ]**

Necrom glew bright red and the bodysuit and the green turned silver and the white became red, the chest symbol became silver and black lines rose up, the Boost Parka Ghost coming onto the armor.

 **[ Fearsome GHOST! ]**

Necrom charged and punched back Zangetsu S., causing sparks to fly all around, although Zangetsu S. didn't fall, Ryugen shot back Spectre and he rolled along the ground, then the green and purple rider ran to help his older brother.

* * *

Necrom and Zangetsu S. punched each other, flames caused them both to knock each other back. They both were on the ground, looking up to the sky as all they saw in their eyes were flame. Necrom stood and Zangetsu S.'s belt was sparking red, his eyes turning Rainbow colored as he stood, he charged toward Necrom and slashed the now Red rider back. Necrom rolled along the ground, he then noticed the Sanzo and Grimm Eyecons fly away and all the Parka Ghosts fly out and smack Zangetsu S. back.

 **[ Gotchirimina~ (Kotchirihina!) ]**

 **[ Gotchirimina~ (Kotchirihina!) ]**

 **[ Gotchirimina~ (Kotchirihina!) ]**

" **Henshin!** " Ghost Grateful Damashii and Deep Spectre ran out of the building, Deep Spectre was shot in the back by Ryugen, who held a Lockseed.

 **[ Pine! ]**

Ryugen placed it on the belt and locked it in.

 **[ Lock On! ]**

Ryugen slashed open the Lockseed.

 **[ Haii~ ]  
[ Pine ARMS : Pulverise.. DESTROY! ]**

Ryugen threw his Pine Chuck at the two other Riders, while Necrom stood, he looked to the Megauloder and pressed the wristband.

 **[ DESTROY! ]  
[ DaiTengan : BOOST (Omegaulode..) ]**

Necrom's foot gained a flaming aura and jumped up to the air, he kicked toward Zangetsu S., who held the Sonic Arrow ready to fire. A large flame shot out.

* * *

 **Ok.. WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **Rider : YOU DECIDE!**


	28. Battle 25 : DiEnd vs Baron

**DHE: TIME FOR A NEW BATTLE!  
** **LME: Time for the Next Battle!  
** **DHE: Adding in.. Di-End.. vs.. Baron!**  
 **LME: COME ON!**  
 **DME: KAMEN RIDE!**

* * *

Kaito Kumon threw rubble off of him as he looked to see Kaito Daiki looking around. "The one who copied my name." Daiki turned, "Kaito Kumon, not Daiki." Kumon said as he stood, he pulled out his Lockseed and unlocked it.

 **[ BANANA! ]  
[ Kamen Ride ]**

" **Henshin!** " They both said as they charged and became rider forms, exchanging and dodging each others blows.

" **This'll be a piece of cake, Banana-Man.** " DiEnd pulled out a card and placed it into the DiEnd Gunner.

 **[ Kamen Ride : DELTA! KICKHOPPER! RIO-TROOPERS! PUNCHHOPPER! ]**

The said riders appeared and charged toward Baron, who clashed with them, Baron slashed them back and slashed the Lock on his belt.

 **[ BANANA SQUASH! ]**

Baron slashed in a circle and shattered the warriors around him. DiEnd charged with his next card, " **Plan B's about to start..** " He placed the card into the DiEnd Gunner.

 **[ Attack Ride : K-TOUCH! ]**

DiEnd caught the K-Touch and began pressing on it.

 **[ 1: G-4 ]  
[ 2: RYUGA! ]  
[ 3: ORGA! ]  
[ 4: GLAIVE! ]  
[ 5: YABUKI! ]  
[ 6: CAUCASAUS! ]  
[ 7: ARC! ]  
[ 8: SKULL! ]**

DiEnd placed the K-Touch onto the belt and he became a new form.

 **[ Final Kamen Ride : DI-END! ]**

DiEnd pulled out the DiEnd Gunner and shot back Baron and he rolled along the ground, Baron pulled out a Lockseed and pressed it.

 **[ MANGO! ]  
[ LOCK ON! ]  
[ Come On : MANGO ARMS! ]  
[ Fight Of Hammer! ]**

Baron pulled out the Mango Mace and smacked DiEnd back, as DiEnd flew through the air, he pulled out a card.

 **[ Attack Ride : GEKIJOUBAN! ]**

DiEnd fired out all the Riders shown on his chestplate. Baron trying to smack all of them, but he was overwhelmed and the DragBlacker knocked him back and G4 fired a Rocket Launcher, which Baron was hit and he fell. Baron pulled the SenGoku Driver off and placed a Genesis Driver on. Pulling out the Lemon Energy Lockseed.

 **[ Lemon ENERGY! ]  
[ Lock.. ON! ]  
[ SODA! ]  
[ Lemon ENERGY Arms : FIGHT POWER FIGHT POWER! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT F-F-F-F-FIGHT! ]**

Baron became Baron Shin Form and charged. Baron slashed Arc back, then turned toward Skull, they all began their final attacks.

 **[ SKULL : MAXIMUM DRIVE! ]  
[ WAKE UP! ]  
[ MIGHTY! ]  
[ FINAL VENT! ]  
[ EXCEED CHARGE! ]  
[ Finish Strike Charging.. ]  
[ Final Attack Ride.. ]**

Baron stood while pushing the fruit in.

 **[ Lemon ENERGY SPARKING! ]  
[ Finish Strike Charged : G-4! ]  
[ DiEnd! ]**

Baron held the Sonic Arrow ready, everyone did their final attack and a large explosion happened.

* * *

 **Ok.. WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **Rider : YOU DECIDE!**


	29. Battle 26 : Hibiki vs Kurokage

**DHE: TIME FOR A NEW BATTLE!  
** **LME: Time for the Next Battle!  
** **DHE: Adding in.. Hibiki.. vs.. Kurokage!**  
 **LME: SOIYA!**  
 **DME: LIQUID!**

* * *

Asumu was sitting around, he was looking around for any trouble, then he saw people running from an Inves who was running toward the people.

"Ok, now _that's_ interesting." Asumu charged with the tuning fork.

" **Hibiki!** "

Asumu became Hibiki and grabbed the Inves, throwing it back into the wall to keep it still, then the Inves turned to Hase and punched Hibiki back and placed the Sengoku Driver on.

 **[ Matsubokkuri Arms : Ichigeki, IN~THE~SHADOWS! ]**

Kurokage stabbed Hibiki in the chest and knocked him back, Kurokage gained some Helheim Vines on his chestplate, it formed a sash which Kurokage took advantage of, Kurokage pulled a Helheim Fruit off and threw it at Hibiki, it exploding and knocking him back.

" **Ok.. I'm gonna have to tell you to _chill_!** " Hibiki pulled out the Ongekibou Rekka Drumsticks. He smacked Kurokage back on the chestplate, exploding the Helheim Fruit on the warriors chestplate. Peko came and noticed the fight, "Wait, don't do it!" he placed the Genesis Driver on.

 **[ Matsubokkuri ENERGY Arms! ]**

Kurokage S. charged and blocked the next attack from hitting Kurokage, " **Please listen to me!** " Kurokage S. said, but he could already see Gridon charging into the battle. " **Oh no.. This is gonna get ugly if I don't do something.** " Kurokage S. said, " **Yeah, what you should do is _get out of my way_!** " Hibiki threw Kurokage S. away, Gridon smashed the Dongori Hammer onto Hibiki's back and knocked him down.

 **[ Dongori / Matsubokkuri SPARKING! ]**

Kurokage and Gridon worked together to smack Hibiki back, which ended up with Hibiki on the losing side of the fight, Hibiki was flung into a building and fell. He pulled out the Armed Saber, " **This is the _only_ option now..** " he held it close and began to transform to his Armed Form.

Hibiki and Kurokage clashed blades, while Kurokage S. held Gridon back, " **Listen! If we keep fighting the whole city's gonna go down eventually!** " this made Gridon think for a second.

Hibiki and Kurokage both had their weapons in hand,

 **[ Matsubokkuri AU LAIT! ]**

Kurokage and Hibiki clashed blades and everything exploded.

* * *

 **Ok.. WHO WON?**

 **WHO'S NEXT?**

 **Rider : YOU DECIDE!**


	30. Battle 27 : Fifteen VS Faiz

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN!**

 **Dragon: THE COMBAT RETURNS!**

 **Excalibur: THE BATTLES OF AGES HAVE FINALLY BEGAN ONCE AGAIN!**

 **Dragon: Today we have a battle against the Two Kamen Riders titled with Numbers.**

 _ **Fifteen..**_

 _ **VS..**_

 _ **FAIZ!**_

* * *

A Rider stood in the middle of the battlefield, Kuuga and Agito stood in between the Rider, said man held his sword tight and stood still as the two Legend-Written Riders had charged toward him. The bone armored man had spun as he slashed the two into black mist.

" _ **I need a challenge..**_ " He said as he pulled out a Lockseed and looked closely toward it, seeing it spark up a bit, it soon flew out of his hand as it opened and let out a pissed off Inui Takumi.

"You'll regret locking a wolf in a cage, buddy." He said as he placed on his Faiz Gear. He pulled the Faiz phone and began to dial, pressing the E-N-T-E-R button soon after.

 **STANDING BY!**

" **Henshin!** " Takumi placed the phone into the belt, connecting the two pieces and beginning to shine in a bright red.

 **COMPLETE!**

A transforming Takumi charged toward his opponent and kicked his sword out of his hand. " **I recognize you now.. You're Fifteen!** " Faiz had said, " **You should be dead!** " Faiz punched back the Skeleton designed Rider.

" _ **Yes.. You are not wrong.. But I am not the Fifteen you had seen before.. I am much stronger.**_ " Fifteen said as he kicked Faiz back, causing sparks to fly off everywhere, signalling that it caused damage. Faiz stopped himself and he noticed the Faiz Edge lying around at the edge of the battle field. He then remembered.

* * *

 _Faiz was dodging attacks from Orga, who had been slashing everywhere, they soon had a blade clash and Orga had won, slicing back Faiz and the Faiz Edge flying far from the two Riders._

* * *

"Damn that Kiba." Faiz ran over to his weapon, rolling to dodge a slash wave from Fifteen, catching his weapon and placing the Faiz Memory into it.

 **READY!**

This sword fight was about to get real.

Faiz had charged, slicing back any of the slash waves that were launched toward, Faiz had gained the upper hand as he began slashing at Fifteen constantly with the Faiz Edge, soon knocking back Fifteen's Skeleblade. Faiz had charged and slashed Fifteen in the chestplate.

" _ **I guess Speed matters more than Strength in this battle.**_ " Fifteen pulled out the Heisei Lockseed.

 **KABUTO!  
** LOCK ON!

 _ **Kabuto Arms!  
**_ Path Of Heaven.. On Stage!

Fifteen had used Kabuto's Clock Up ability, slicing Faiz into the air at a ever growing speed. " **Damn It All!** " Faiz placed a different Memory Plate onto the Faiz Gear, the armor opened fast and his eyes turning red.

 **START UP!**

Faiz landed and slashed Fifteen back. " _ **Didn't think you'd counter so fast.**_ " Fifteen growled as he charged toward Faiz, who slashed him back in the eyes. " _ **AGH!**_ " Fifteen reverted to his original state, he soon pulled out his Skeleblade, charging forward and clashing blades with Faiz.

Faiz slashed up the Skeleblade, then he stabbed into his opponent's belt, the fight coming to a pause. Fifteen's vision began to blur, as black pedals fell from above him. " _ **You can't.. You**_ couldn't have.. Defeated me.." Fifteen had a spark shoot from his belt, as Faiz pulled the Faiz Edge out.

" **Sorry, buddy.. But that's how it is.** " Faiz said as he began to walk away, but soon he turned to see Fifteen completely changing. His body began to buff up, the skeletal armor merging with his skin. He had become a monster alike to the Grimm from RWBY. He grabbed Faiz's head and threw him straight into the wall, and as Faiz was flying..

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

 **Start Over.**

A second before Faiz hit the wall, the armor on his body closed, and he crashed into a ten fold of bricks. Boy, that crash hurt. The Monster Fifteen was raging, punching everything he could see, the whole stadium was destroyed. He then turned, seen a bright orange light coming from the cracked wall that he had sent Faiz in.

The wall soon broke open and there stood Blaster Faiz, " **Alright.. I'm going to kick your ass now.** " he charged forward and turned the Blaster Pack to Blade Mode. He slashed the monster back a few feet. He then lifted his sword and his jet boosters lifted him up. The boosters shut off as Faiz went down and slashed straight across the chest of Monster Fifteen, a large orange glowing mark being left behind.

A large red beam had shot out of the mark, that hit Faiz, making his glow bright red, he soon lost Blaster Form and was lifted into the air. The Faiz Gear had soon lost power and fell off his waist. Takumi being dropped like the Faiz Gear.

"Aw, damn it!" Takumi got up, "I was hoping I didn't have to do this." He said as he began to blow in a bright white color, changing to his Orphenoch form. The wolf had charged toward the other monster, punching it back.

"Guess you fight monster with monster.." Takumi stood and charged toward the beast, constantly punching the beast with his Plasma Blood Fist attack. "Time to end this." He jumped up and spun kicked into the beast's stomach, causing a large explosion.

* * *

A motorcycle had drove right into the broken battlefield, Ryugen lying on the ground, and Yuzuru unconcious. Kosuke Nitou had picked up his Hyper Ring, placing it on his right hand.

Nitou had looked toward the motorcycle to see who's on it. He sighed, "Who's next?"

"I am.." The man on the motorcycle had been wearing a belt.

* * *

 **Dragon: Hey Guys! This battle was suggested by Gadget The Critic, I hope you guys enjoyed this fight.**

 **Excalibur: Who do you guys think is next? Suggest that in the Review box, and who do you guys think deserve the win?**


	31. Rider Generations Event Details

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN!**

Kamen Riders.. Heroes who have protected the world for as long as we can remember..

Many years pass as new Kamen Riders awaken. Now today we have 8 who have taken the responsibility of the universe.

W: Hidari Shotaro & Sonozaki Raito/Philip.

OOO: Hino Eiji.

Wizard: Souma Haruto.

Gaim: Kazuraba Kouta.

Drive: Tomari Shinnosuke.

Ghost: Tenkuuji Takeru.

Ex-Aid: Houjou Emu.

These 8 are the Riders known as the Neo-Heisei. They protect the newest generation of our world, but now that world is in a danger that will need them to unite..

 _ **Kamen Rider Smackdown Special Event:  
**_ **Rider Generations**

* * *

Dragon: Hey Guys! We're starting the Rider Generations Event, so if you have ANY Fan-Kamen Riders in mind, please put them and their abilities/appearances in the Review Box and we'll have them in this Special Story Event.

Excalibur: We will see you guys.. In the next..

 _ **Kamen.. Rider.. SMACKDOWN!**_


	32. Rider Generations Part 1 Section A

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN!**

Kamen Riders.. Heroes who have protected the world for as long as we can remember..

Many years pass as new Kamen Riders awaken. Now today we have 8 who have taken the responsibility of the universe.

W: Hidari Shotaro & Sonozaki Raito/Philip.

OOO: Hino Eiji.

Wizard: Souma Haruto.

Gaim: Kazuraba Kouta.

Drive: Tomari Shinnosuke.

Ghost: Tenkuuji Takeru.

Ex-Aid: Houjou Emu.

These 8 are the Riders known as the Neo-Heisei. They protect the newest generation of our world, but now that world is in a danger that will need them to unite..

 _ **Kamen Rider Smackdown Special Event:  
**_ **Rider Generations**

* * *

 **Part 1 Section A: The D.A.R.K. Corporation Arrives.**

 _ **Year 2035.**_

In a large skyscraper, seeming to be the only one that stood straight. Inside the large tower was an organization, at the highest floor was a long table, sitting there were several. 13 People, 6 on each side, and at the end was sitting a man in a black lab coat that covered up the belt that was on his waist.

He had a brownish red hair that swayed to the left with spikes, he had a light tan skin color and grey eyes, full of dark ideals. With a smirk on his face, the lab coat suited well with his appearance. He had no shirt underneath the lab coat, although he had grey jeans and black boots.

"Now.. I understand we all have a problem with how the world is currently, although we have a way to deal with this problem. We have found a time where the world was inhabited just enough for us to take over."

One of the other 12 looked toward the man at the end seat, "What time is that?" she had questioned. "November 26th, 2016." The man in the lab coat replied, all of them widened their eyes.

"You mean, the time where the grass was green?" The same girl had asked yet another question.

"You are not wrong." The man in the lab coat had opened her eyes as purple. "Now.. Let us begin the operation of Time Travel." He had stood, placing his hand on the belt on his waist, turning the Timer like Dial on the buckle. "Let us.. GO!" On his bare chest formed a symbol, a circle with markings spreading out of it, inside the circle had been a japanese Kanji.

"Time"

The skyscraper soon faded from the world.

* * *

The tall building had soon appeared in a field of grassy land, the forest that was near New Shibuya. "My god.. It actually worked!" Everyone in the building had cheered in excitement. The man in the lab coat sat back as the symbol faded. "That took a lot more of my energy than I thought, send out the Yamikami to find cities and wreak havoc." He had said, "Yes, Lord Katsu." they all said.

"Send in Akatsuya."

* * *

 _ **New Shibuya, Year 2016.**_

The town was peaceful, people walking by each other. Everything was peaceful. That was seen in the eyes of two, Nogami Ryotaro and Kurenai Wataru. "How long has it been since we sat down in a peaceful city?" Ryotaro had asked.

"I don't even know, Nogami-san." Wataru replied.

The two heard screams, which interrupted their conversations, "What the?!" The two asked, Ryotaro soon was hit by a red light, which soon after his appearance changed, his hair rose up high as a streak of it glew red. As well as his eyes turning the same color as his hair streak. "Damn it, looks like there's trouble again!" The changed Ryotaro cursed as he pulled out his Rider belt, pressing the Red button on his belt.

" **Henshin!** " Ryotaro slid the Rider Pass in his possession over the belt, Wataru looked over, "Wait, Momotaros!"

 **SWORD FORM!**

Den-O took M-Ryotaro's place, the Rider jumping down from the staircase that lead to the ground that the seen enemy was on.

" **Who the hell are you supposed to be?!** " Den-O questioned, the creature in the center had just sat there, seeming to be meditating. The creature had a body that seemed like a Demon with three horns at it's forehead, it wore a silver battle armor that covered his body except for his head, which instead of a helmet had a facemask.

Den-O growled, " **You ignoring me, you damn bastard!** " he charged toward the creature and hoped to get a slash. The one standing there caught the sword, much to the Rider's surprise.

" _ **Tensei Raiten. (Repell Thunder.)**_ " The creature sitting there had said only those two words and the sword had been enveloped in lightning, it shocking the Rider who had held the weapon. The creature let go of the sword, as Den-O fell and dehenshined.

"That was too simple, any stronger opponents to challenge I, Akatsuya?" It asked, Wataru had ran up and checked Ryotaro to make sure he was alive. Sighing in relief that he was alive, the Fandiri stood, "Kivat!" he had called for one of his partners, charging toward the creature.

"Kivatte Ikuze!" Said the mechanical bat that flew into the scene just in time. "Gabu!" It said as it bit Wataru's hand. " **Henshin!** " The two said in unison as they charged toward the creature, becoming the Rider of the Red Moon, Kiva.

Kiva charged toward the creature and punched the creature, keeping himself at a speed that was too fast for the Demon in front of him to catch. The beast jumped back when Kiva had tried a kick.

"Hehehe.. I had never had to dodge an attack before.. So.. Show me your power." The Demon had charged, Akatsuya sending a punch toward the Rider, he quickly jumped back, once landing punching the demon in front of him in the face.

* * *

Dragon: Hey Guys, and this was the beginning of the Rider Generations Event, I hope you guys enjoyed, remember.. If you have any fan riders or Kaijin you wanna submit into the event, put it in the review box. See you guys..

Excalibur: In the next..

 **Kamen** **Rider** **SMACKDOWN!**


	33. Rider Generations Part 1 Section B

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN!**

Kamen Riders.. Heroes who have protected the world for as long as we can remember..

Many years pass as new Kamen Riders awaken. Now today we have 8 who have taken the responsibility of the universe.

W: Hidari Shotaro & Sonozaki Raito/Philip.

OOO: Hino Eiji.

Wizard: Souma Haruto.

Gaim: Kazuraba Kouta.

Drive: Tomari Shinnosuke.

Ghost: Tenkuuji Takeru.

Ex-Aid: Houjou Emu.

These 8 are the Riders known as the Neo-Heisei. They protect the newest generation of our world, but now that world is in a danger that will need them to unite..

 _ **Kamen Rider Smackdown Special Event:  
**_ **Rider Generations**

* * *

 **Part 1 Section B: The First Backup: Appearance Of The Wing**

 ** _Previously on KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN.._**

 _"That was too simple, any stronger opponents to challenge I, Akatsuya?" It asked, Wataru had ran up and checked Ryotaro to make sure he was alive. Sighing in relief that he was alive, the Fandiri stood, "Kivat!" he had called for one of his partners, charging toward the creature._

 _"Kivatte Ikuze!" Said the mechanical bat that flew into the scene just in time. "Gabu!" It said as it bit Wataru's hand. " **Henshin!** " The two said in unison as they charged toward the creature, becoming the Rider of the Red Moon, Kiva._

 _Kiva charged toward the creature and punched the creature, keeping himself at a speed that was too fast for the Demon in front of him to catch. The beast jumped back when Kiva had tried a kick._

 _"Hehehe.. I had never had to dodge an attack before.. So.. Show me your power." The Demon had charged, Akatsuya sending a punch toward the Rider, he quickly jumped back, once landing punching the demon in front of him in the face._

* * *

Kiva flipped backwards after getting hit by one of Akatsuya's attacks. He soon threw another attack into his opponent's chest and sent him staggering backwards. Kiva soon jumped up and kicked into the other's stomach and knocked him back again.

"I'm beginning to grow tired of this!" Akatsuya soon shot Kiva back with a large blast of purple energy that sent the Rider of the Red Moon flying. Kiva had landed on his back, feeling the pain crawl up his spine. "Wataru, we need them!" Kiva sat up and pulled out one of the fuesels at his side, placing one into Kivat's mouth.

 **GARULU SABER!**

* * *

A man was walking up a mountain, he had wore a red leather jacket that was open, showing his chest and revealed the charm he had around his neck. He had tight black jeans and grey boots, he also had Midnight Shades as an accessory. The man turned when he heard a tune play.

"Heh.. How long has it been since I left Castle Doran.. Wataru?" The man asked before he gained a blue glow before changing into a folded tool.

* * *

Kiva charged as he caught the gold light that flew to him, he gained a blue armored left arm and a new chestplate, as the eyes of moonlight yellow changed to night sky blue.

He continued his charge as his movements became wilder, he slashed at the opponent violently, cracking Akatsuya's armor. "What?! How can this be?!" Akatsuya looked to see the crack, a purple glow coming from it, Kiva had found his weakspot.

The Red Moon's Kamen Rider charged and began slashing more and more at that singular point, but few of the slashes hit due to Akatsuya's dodging. Kiva let Kivat bite onto the blade of the sword he held.

 **GARULU BITE!**

Kiva howled like the Wolf the form was based on, he placed the sword into his mouthplate and charged toward Akatsuya, jumping up and spin-slashing into the crack, Akatsuya unable to dodge due to the slash spreading out as a Slash Wave.

Akatsuya sparked up, just before shattering like glass, a stone tablet of a wolf landing in the center of the glass remains of the demon.

Kiva had landed, Kivat removing himself from the Moon Belt as Kiva reverted to human form.

"Nogami-san! Nogami-san!" Wataru turned to his friend, tapping his cheek constantly and harder each time to try and wake him up. "Unnngghhh.." Ryotaro sat up, "Wataru-san?" he shook his head.

"Momotaros charged in and got him and you pretty beat." The Fandiri explained. Ryotaro nodded in understanding, "He must be at DenLiner, He have to find some help." the Rider from the Sands Of Time explained, both of them nodding to each other. The two stood, but turned to see several soldiers, mixed with Mole Imagin grunts and Rat Fangire servants.

They both knew that they were too exhausted to fight at that moment. The two backed up from the enemy in front of them.. Until..

Two feet kicked two of the monster soldiers back. Stood there was a teen who wore a yellow hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, he had a black rubber band around his wrist as well as blue shorts and yellow sneakers. The other being a man who had a black college shirt, blue jeans, red shoes, and a belt on his waist with a dial on the center, he had grey glasses on his eyes.

"Looks like I made it in time.." The teen said.

"My sources told me that there was danger in New Shibuya.. I had to check for myself." The other had said.

Ryotaro and Wataru looked up to them, wondering who they were, but they knew that the two in front of them were looking for a fight.

"Well.. It's time to annihilate this enemy." The man in the College Shirt pulled out a Black Eyecon with a Yellow eye.

"Hmph, let's get started, shall we?" The teen asked while he pulled out a belt, whipping it around his waist. He pulled out a card with a button at the center.

They both pressed their henshin devices' buttons.

The teen placed the card onto the side slot of the belt.

 **Scanning..  
** **Henshin Enabled!**

The teen tapped the slot, pressing the cards button again, and activating the belt. While the man next to him had pressed the Eyecon's button.

 **UNDEAD!**

He then opened the belt on his waist and placed the Eyecon inside, closing it.

 **VISION!**

The man turned the dial once. A tune began to play, he turned the dial again and the belt glew brightly.

 **Kakusei!  
** **Poltergeist!**

The teen pulled out a Rider pass and swiped it over the buckle, which had a scan pad.

 **FANG FORM!**

Both of the two had transformed into a Transient form. As a yellow Parka Ghost with black edge lines appeared, armor began to cover up the chest, wrists, shoulders, knees, and helmet of the teen's armor. The Parka Ghost went onto the man's suit and the Visor that came up was shaped like a Skull.

 **Ready Go! Kakugo! Mayasume Ghost!**

Stood on the battlefield were the two Riders Poltergeist, and Winger. The two had began to fight against their enemies, pummeling through each one of them. Soon Poltergeist dialed in the belt a third time.

 **Eyes Closed..  
** **Poltergeist Power Up!**

He dodged attacks from his enemies, gaining a yellow aura as he punched them back. He ran through the enemy crowd at high speed. None of them seeing him move by and tag every one of his enemies, he then tapped a button on the wristband he had.

 **World Record!  
** **Annihilation Begins!**

Each one of the enemies he had tagged had quickly shattered into stone tablet versions of themselves.

Winger had charged up and knee kicked one of his enemies, "Oi, Akumataros!" the Rider shouted as he kicked another creature back. Another Imagin appeared in front of him, it had been detailed to look like a White Tiger Imagin. "Akumataros Sanjou Attack!" The Imagin and assisted the Rider by punching and kicking the enemy back.

"Akuma, let's do it." Winger was back to back with Akumataros, who had nodded and began to glow, changing into a White Sword that was long and sharp, he slashed through all the enemies in a large slash wave.

" **Raiten Giri!** " The two said in unison, they slashed down a whole crowd of grunts with a slash wave of lightning. The sidewalk had slightly risen.

All of them had shattered once Akumataros had reverted to normal, the two high fiving due to their quick and easy win.

* * *

The two walked up to Ryotaro and Wataru, helping them up, the man in the college shirt took a deep breathe, he noticed a black leather jacket on the bench, he went to go grab it, putting it on. "That's where this thing went." He noted that to himself as he went back to the group.

"Thank you guys.. Wait, who are you?" Ryotaro asked.

"My name.. Is Yurusoto Kenta, but you could just call me Ken, and I'm Kamen Rider Winger." The teen introduced himself with a grin on his face.

"My name is Un Krown, and I am the Kamen Rider known as Poltergeist." The man who had retrieved his jacket introduced himself as well, fixing his glasses.

"Well, first of all, we should find if any of the other Riders are available." Wataru said, all of them nodding as they ran off to go find DenLiner.

* * *

Dragon: Hey Guys, and this was Section B of the Rider Generations Event, I hope you guys enjoyed, remember.. If you have any fan riders or Kaijin you wanna submit into the event, put it in the review box. So once again, See you guys..

Excalibur: In the next..

 **Kamen** **Rider** **SMACKDOWN!**


	34. Rider Generations Part 1 Section C

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN!**

Kamen Riders.. Heroes who have protected the world for as long as we can remember..

Many years pass as new Kamen Riders awaken. Now today we have 8 who have taken the responsibility of the universe.

W: Hidari Shotaro & Sonozaki Raito/Philip.

OOO: Hino Eiji.

Fourze: Kisaragi Gentaro.

Wizard: Souma Haruto.

Gaim: Kazuraba Kouta.

Drive: Tomari Shinnosuke.

Ghost: Tenkuuji Takeru.

Ex-Aid: Houjou Emu.

These 8 are the Riders known as the Neo-Heisei. They protect the newest generation of our world, but now that world is in a danger that will need them to unite..

 _ **Kamen Rider Smackdown Special Event:  
**_ **Rider Generations**

* * *

 **Part 1 Section C: Into The Wind: Neo-Heisei's Arrival**

 ** _Previously on KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN.._**

 _Each one of the enemies he had tagged had quickly shattered into stone tablet versions of themselves._

 _Winger had charged up and knee kicked one of his enemies, "Oi, Akumataros!" the Rider shouted as he kicked another creature back. Another Imagin appeared in front of him, it had been detailed to look like a White Tiger Imagin. "Akumataros Sanjou Attack!" The Imagin and assisted the Rider by punching and kicking the enemy back._

 _"Akuma, let's do it." Winger was back to back with Akumataros, who had nodded and began to glow, changing into a White Sword that was long and sharp, he slashed through all the enemies in a large slash wave._

 _" **Raiten Giri!** " The two said in unison, they slashed down a whole crowd of grunts with a slash wave of lightning. The sidewalk had slightly risen._

 _All of them had shattered once Akumataros had reverted to normal, the two high fiving due to their quick and easy win._

* * *

 _The two walked up to Ryotaro and Wataru, helping them up, the man in the college shirt took a deep breathe, he noticed a black leather jacket on the bench, he went to go grab it, putting it on. "That's where this thing went." He noted that to himself as he went back to the group._

 _"Thank you guys.. Wait, who are you?" Ryotaro asked._

 _"My name.. Is Yurusoto Kenta, but you could just call me Ken, and I'm Kamen Rider Winger." The teen introduced himself with a grin on his face._

 _"My name is Un Krown, and I am the Kamen Rider known as Poltergeist." The man who had retrieved his jacket introduced himself as well, fixing his glasses._

 _"Well, first of all, we should find if any of the other Riders are available." Wataru said, all of them nodding as they ran off to go find DenLiner._

* * *

In a town filled with wind, the city of the turbine, Fuuto, there were the Riders of Motorcyle, Accel, and the Two In One Detective, W. The two were engaged in combat against a somehow appeared Nazca Dopant and Terror Dopant.

 **JOKER!  
** **Maximum Drive!**

W jumped up and kicked toward the Terror Dopant, shattering his armor apart, while Accel had slashed back the Nazca Dopant.

"Evil like you.. Should stay dead." Accel said as Nazca shattered. Terui and Shotaro soon looked around, checking if there were any of the enemies left. "Looks like we got 'em." Shotaro said, Terui taking a deep breathe. They were about to head back to the Detective Office, but two bikes had drove up. "Eiji? Gentaro?" Shotaro put on a shocked face.

"Shotaro-chan, Terui-san, we need your help." Eiji spoke, the two were confused but decided to get their bikes and follow them.

* * *

The newly repaired Rabbit Hutch was in the sky, the four Neo-Heisei Riders were sitting in it. "We need to get the others.." Eiji said seriously, "But how? Who knows what either one of them is doing right now." Shotaro asked. Terui then spoke up, "I know some people who can help us." he caught everyone's attention, "I'll call them now." He went into the stage dome to talk on the phone. While the others were completely lost, "Damn Terui.. Of course he's got the first idea." Shotaro said in complaint.

The detective leaned against the wall his arms crossed, lost in thought. "Hmmm.." Gentaro was thinking, but his thoughts were cut short when the Rabbit Hutch alarm went off. "Let's go!" The three Neo-Heisei Riders ran out. Terui couldn't hear it since he turned the outside sound off so he could talk on the phone with a friend..

* * *

In Zawame City, Ryugen and Knuckle had been fighting the best they could, but they were unable to hold back their newest enemy. It seemed to be a purple armored wolf that under the armor had a red body with white fur around the claws on his hands.

He began to slash at his enemies quite harshly, the more he slashed, the wilder his movements. " **So.. Who wants to die first?** " The wolf asked, he then charged toward Knuckle because he had his fists raised, the beast stabbing into Knuckle's chest, once pulling out the blades, shooting the Armored Rider flying. Ryugen stepped back a bit, then he pulled out a Lockseed.

 **Kiwi!  
** **Lock On!  
** **Ha~iii!**

Ryugen had changed to another Arms, rolling to dodge the wolf's techniques and blocked an attack with the Kiwi Slicers.

 **Kiwi Arms!  
** **Geki! Rin! SEI-YA HA!**

Ryugen fought as hard as he could against the wolf, the wolf going in high speed and catching all of his pressure points. The Wolf creature soon super sped by and cut the strap of the belt in half, the belt falling off of Ryugen, he then punched the Fruit Rider as he reverted to human form.

Mitchy was on the ground, unable to move, the wolf soon stepped on his chest, crushing it. " **How do you feel now?! You challenged me and bit off more than you could ever THINK to chew!** " The wolf laughed loudly, until a wheel of flame had hit the creature back.

A man walking up, he had a Red leather jacket, tight blue jeans, a shirt underneath the jacket that had a Skull that was in a Red flame. He had a dark blue gem on the charm around his neck as an accesory. He also had been wearing black boots.

"Well.. I guess I came to the party a little late." He said as he caught the flame wheel, it reverting to a tiny tablet shaped like a flame. "Well.. I can make up for that." He pulled up the Tablet near his cheek.

" **Henshin.** "

He dropped the tablet near his waist, a belt appearing that it slid into and the buckle began to spin with the tablet in it.

 **Fire and Human  
** **EleMixture!**

A flame circle spun around the man, engulfing him inside of it. Once the orb of fire cleared, stood in his place was a Rider in a black body suit, with Red armor over that, with an orange chestplate, wrist protectors, ankle armor, and visor on top of that Red armor.

 **EleMixture Complete!  
** **ROUND 1.. FIGHT!**

"Sure." The Rider said as he took a run toward the wolf, who was easily able to dodge it. But just as the wolf got behind the rider with a side-step, he had back-chopped him back with a flame at his fist. He clutched his fists as fire emerged from them, he ran straight toward the wolf and punched at him repeatedly, flame emerging and burning the spots his fists had hit. A weak spot had finally opened on the wolf.

 **Finish Him.**

"Alright then, let's use this one." He pulled out a tab that showed the symbol for wind, he placed it into the slot on the side, it beginning to spin.

 **EleMixture ATTACK!  
** **Fire and WIND! LET'S GO!**

He charged toward the Wolf, jumping up mid way as wind pushed him forward, " **Blazing Kick!** " EleMix had shouted as a final attack, striking the crack and causing him to shatter back into his original form, a tablet shaped like a Dog.

"Talk about a bad dog." EleMix deactivated his Henshin Device and reverted to human form. He walked toward Mitchy, looking at him and seeing all the points where he was hit. The sidewalk below them rose, the pressure points being hit once more and releasing Mitchy from his frozen state. "T-Thanks." He appreciated the ability to move again, but the pain he could do without.

The man who wielded the EleMixing Driver looked to see Zack stuck in the wall he was shot into. "You can get him, I got places to go." He was about to leave, "If you want my name.. It's Ishi Momo." he said. Then Mitchy pulled Zack off the wall, carrying him on his back. "Man.. I wish Kouta were here.." He muttered.

"Kouta?" Ishi was then curious, "He's our friend, and the first Armored Rider, Gaim." Mitchy answered, "Gaim, huh? I wonder how he would do." Ishi then walked off.

* * *

Dragon: Hey Guys, and this was Section C of the Rider Generations Event, I hope you guys enjoyed, remember.. If you have any fan riders or Kaijin you wanna submit into the event, put it in the review box. So once again, See you guys..

Excalibur: In the next..

 **Kamen** **Rider** **SMACKDOWN!**

* * *

Next Time.. On _**Kamen Rider Smackdown!**_

Ken and Un had stopped in front of a large cube that spun on and on.

" **How would you like to play a Puzzle Game?** " A creature who had three heads sat on the top of cube, the only part of it that didn't spin.

" **First.. You need to find all 9 Clues to be able to pass through here.** " The creature was laughing as she rose up into the air. A grey portal had soon opened, " **Who the Hell ARE YOU?!** " she questioned.

" **Tooi sugai no Kamen Rider ga.. Iboiedo Ke!** " The man who came from the portal said, pulling out a Card, " **Henshin!** "

 **Kakusei!  
** **Sher~lock!**

 **Clue Seitte! Yume no HOEI! (The Clue's Right There! Your Dreaming Success!)**

"Finding this.. Will be _elementary_ , my friend." Poltergeist said.

 _ **Next Episode of Kamen Rider SMACKDOWN!**_

 **Part 1 Section D: Finding The Clues! Sherlock Holmes?!**


	35. Rider Generations Part 1 Section D

**KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN!**

Kamen Riders.. Heroes who have protected the world for as long as we can remember..

Many years pass as new Kamen Riders awaken. Now today we have 8 who have taken the responsibility of the universe.

W: Hidari Shotaro & Sonozaki Raito/Philip.

OOO: Hino Eiji.

Fourze: Kisaragi Gentaro.

Wizard: Souma Haruto.

Gaim: Kazuraba Kouta.

Drive: Tomari Shinnosuke.

Ghost: Tenkuuji Takeru.

Ex-Aid: Houjou Emu.

These 8 are the Riders known as the Neo-Heisei. They protect the newest generation of our world, but now that world is in a danger that will need them to unite..

 _ **Kamen Rider Smackdown Special Event:  
**_ **Rider Generations**

* * *

 **Part 1 Section D: Finding The Clues: SHERLOCK HOLMES?!**

 ** _Previously on KAMEN RIDER SMACKDOWN.._**

 _ **Kiwi Arms!  
** **Geki! Rin! SEI-YA HA!**_

 _Ryugen fought as hard as he could against the wolf, the wolf going in high speed and catching all of his pressure points. The Wolf creature soon super sped by and cut the strap of the belt in half, the belt falling off of Ryugen, he then punched the Fruit Rider as he reverted to human form._

 _Mitchy was on the ground, unable to move, the wolf soon stepped on his chest, crushing it. " **How do you feel now?! You challenged me and bit off more than you could ever THINK to chew!** " The wolf laughed loudly, until a wheel of flame had hit the creature back._

 _A man walking up, he had a Red leather jacket, tight blue jeans, a shirt underneath the jacket that had a Skull that was in a Red flame. He had a dark blue gem on the charm around his neck as an accesory. He also had been wearing black boots._

 _"Well.. I guess I came to the party a little late." He said as he caught the flame wheel, it reverting to a tiny tablet shaped like a flame. "Well.. I can make up for that." He pulled up the Tablet near his cheek._

 _" **Henshin.** "_

 _He dropped the tablet near his waist, a belt appearing that it slid into and the buckle began to spin with the tablet in it._

 _ **Fire and Human  
** **EleMixture!**_

 _A flame circle spun around the man, engulfing him inside of it. Once the orb of fire cleared, stood in his place was a Rider in a black body suit, with Red armor over that, with an orange chestplate, wrist protectors, ankle armor, and visor on top of that Red armor._

 _ **EleMixture Complete!  
** **ROUND 1.. FIGHT!**_

 _"Sure." The Rider said as he took a run toward the wolf, who was easily able to dodge it. But just as the wolf got behind the rider with a side-step, he had back-chopped him back with a flame at his fist. He clutched his fists as fire emerged from them, he ran straight toward the wolf and punched at him repeatedly, flame emerging and burning the spots his fists had hit. A weak spot had finally opened on the wolf._

 _ **Finish Him.**_

 _"Alright then, let's use this one." He pulled out a tab that showed the symbol for wind, he placed it into the slot on the side, it beginning to spin._

 _ **EleMixture ATTACK!  
** **Fire and WIND! LET'S GO!**_

 _He charged toward the Wolf, jumping up mid way as wind pushed him forward, " **Blazing Kick!** " EleMix had shouted as a final attack, striking the crack and causing him to shatter back into his original form, a tablet shaped like a Dog._

 _"Talk about a bad dog." EleMix deactivated his Henshin Device and reverted to human form. He walked toward Mitchy, looking at him and seeing all the points where he was hit. The sidewalk below them rose, the pressure points being hit once more and releasing Mitchy from his frozen state. "T-Thanks." He appreciated the ability to move again, but the pain he could do without._

 _The man who wielded the EleMixing Driver looked to see Zack stuck in the wall he was shot into. "You can get him, I got places to go." He was about to leave, "If you want my name.. It's Ishi Momo." he said. Then Mitchy pulled Zack off the wall, carrying him on his back. "Man.. I wish Kouta were here.." He muttered._

 _"Kouta?" Ishi was then curious, "He's our friend, and the first Armored Rider, Gaim." Mitchy answered, "Gaim, huh? I wonder how he would do." Ishi then walked off._

 ** _To The Present.._**

* * *

Ishi then turned when he heard Mitchy shout, "Wait!" the man then completely turned around. "What's up with you guys?" Ishi asked, the Armored Rider stood. "We'll need your help if we're gonna defeat this new enemy!" Mitchy said, "We're gonna need the stronger help we can get.." said the waking Zack.

Then behind them appeared another creature, this one looking like a Butler, " **I hope you three can give me a satisfying fight.** " it said while the three got ready to fight.

"Well.. Let's go." Ishi said as the other prepared their Henshin Devices.

" **Henshin!** "

 **Fire and Human  
** **EleMixture!**

 **Budou Arms!  
Ryu-Hou, HA HA HA!**

 **Kurumi Arms!  
MISTER.. KNUCKLEMAN!**

The three Riders had charged and began to attack, the butler catching each strike. " **I wonder why Lord Katsu would send so many of his soldiers to destroy a perfect land.. Oh well.** " The butler sighed to himself as he tapped all three of them with his finger, spinning and launching all three of them back.

"Damn powerhouses!" EleMix said as he charged forward.

* * *

Ken and Un were riding on motorcycles, followed by Wataru on the Machine Kivaa, and M-Ryotaro on the DenBird. "So what do you think may have brought those guys?" M-Ryotaro questioned, "Katsu from the D.A.R.K. Corporation." Ken answered while driving even faster.

"So they plan to take us over, but why here?" Un questioned, "Well, Un.. It's because in their future the world is completely destroyed, abandoned, and unable to inhabit any more creatures of any kind." Ken explained.

"I prefer you call me Poltergeist." Un growled, Ken ignoring him as he drove even faster when he saw a bright light. "Alright, Z-Liner, open the hell up!" He shouted while he drove forward into a portal, which sucked up the others.

"The HELL~?!" M-Ryotaro shouted.

* * *

The three landed on their bikes in a room, that seemed to be moving, it had golden painted walls with silver floor plates. Wataru took his helmet off, "Looks like we got a new ride." Un said while getting off his Rider Machine. They all walked through the places and when they got outside of that room, they realized they were on the Sands Of Time. "WOAH!" The three were careful not to fall off, walking to the next cargo in a careful manner.

"What the~?!" The three looked around, M-Ryotaro looking around, soon Momotaros went out of his body, due to Akumataros shoving him out. "Momotaros!" Akumataros growled, "Aku?!" Momotaros looked, the two then began to roughhouse.

Two chop sticks hit the back of both of their necks, causing them to pass out on the couch at the end. A girl who had worn a white shirt, black skirt, long leather leggings, a pair of black high heels, a black leather vest, two black gloves, and she had her black hair tied into a pony tail with purple jewels holding onto her hair, purple lip stick and she had a Urataros magnetic figure.

"How would you like to go on a date with me, Saturday?" U-Ryotaro asked. "Not a chance!" The girl punched U-Ryotaro in the stomach, sending Urataros in spirit form flying.

"Oh come on, Reia, their guests." Ken said as he walked in. "B-But he tried to SEDUCE me!" She complained, Ken rolled his eyes, "This is Reia, she hates womanizers." he introduced them to the girl, "The Imagin is my partner, Akumataros."

The Z-Liner stopped. "Looks like we're here." Ken said as the door opened, showing Metropolitan. The four had ran out. "Be careful!" Reia shouted, Ken turning back, "Don't you think I know that?" he asked, Reia sweatdropped, "I-I was talking to the one in the Red Jacket!" she lied.

* * *

The four then found them selves at two paths, "Alright, we split up, Un, you're with me, Wataru and Ryotaro, you go up to the north." Ken had said for a plan, the other three nodded and they split up.

Ken and Un had stopped in front of a large cube that spun on and on. "What the hell is that thing?" Ken looked at it closely, seeing someone on top. "Great.. Just my luck.. Another girl that I have to deal with." The two pulled out their belts.

" **Henshin!** "

 **Kakusei!  
** **Poltergeist!**

 **FANG FORM!**

Winger and Poltergeist charged forward, jumping toward the Cube, but they were bounced back and they crashed into the ground. " **Wait, wait wait..** " Ken was right, the creature on top of the non-moving plate on top of the cube was a female. "What.." Winger stood tall, "the hell are you asking for?!"

" **How would like to play a Puzzle Game?** " She asked up there, Winger growled, "No, I don't got the time to play with you." he answered. " **Well too bad!** " The cube began to glow, the spinning stopped to match a symbol of an explosion, and a beam fired from the cube and had neared the two Riders. Until..

The beam was sent down into the ground, " **WHAT?!** " a portal of grey that looked like liquid moving all around had appeared in front of the two Riders. A man had walked out of it, he had wore a grey jacket and grey tight jeans, black boots and a hot pink shirt under the jacket that matched with the camera around his neck. He had a small fluff of hair on his head that was styled to go upward, as it's color was a Reddish Brown. His eyes being a Dark Chocolate color. While his skin was a fair pale.

" **Who The Hell Are You?!** " The creature had questioned. She had a face full of rage, but she had listened to what he had to say.

"Tooi sugai no Kamen Rider ga.. Iboiedo Ke!" The man said as he placed a buckled on his waist, it soon becoming a Belt before he pulled out a card that said, _Decade_. " **Henshin!** " He slammed it into the belt.

 **Kamen Ride.. : ..**

He then shoved the sides of the buckle he had pulled to open it to close the belt.

 **DECADE!**

He had soon gained a suit that was only grey and black. But when 10 Red Cards slammed onto the helmet, the grey lightened up to a Magenta, while the black darkened while the grey on the inner armor whitened up. His eyes glowing bright green as a yellow crystal emerged on his helmet. She screamed in rage as suddenly a large amount of soldiers soon appeared. "Eh?" Winger saw them as familiar faces, "They are soldiers of the Legendorga Clan.." Decade explained, Winger nodding in understanding. Poltergeist soon pulled out an Eyecon, "I have other things to deal with than this." he was about to press it, then suddenly, the Eyecon flew off into the Cube, as if it had been searching for something.

"Grr.." Poltergeist had punched back the Legendorga trio in front of him, soon turning the Vision Driver's dial once more.

 _ **Hontou.. KAKUSEI!  
**_ **Poltergeist! Ultimate Drive!**

Poltergeist's foot had glew bright yellow with power, "I'm going to end this.." he said as he jumped over one of the Legendorga. "NOW!" He had kicked into the cube, shattering the front of it into several pieces.

The creature had gasped, then giggled in joy. " **I just found my new game!** " She shouted, " **Thanks to you, I have a new game to play with you!** " she floated up from the cube, " **First.. You need to find the 9 Clues to be able to fix this plate.. To Pass Me..** " she said in a dark voice. " **I'm sure for you guys it'll be fun!** "

The fallen pieces all flew and toppled the three Riders that were in combat. " **Have fun..!** " She shouted.

* * *

Decade, Winger, and Poltergeist were falling down a seemingly endless pit, "Wooooaaaaah!" they all shouted. Until..

Decade pulled out a card, placing it into the belt.

 **Form Ride  
** **Kiva DOGGA!**

Decade's formed changed as he had a hammer, which he slammed at the walls and the two other Riders were able to catch it. Once they reached the bottom, they found solid ground. They all looked around, "This will save us some time.." Poltergeist pulled out out an Eyecon, pressing it and placing it into the belt.

 **VISION!**

 **Kakusei!  
Sherlock Holmes!  
** **Clue Soeitte! Yume no HOEI!**

Poltergeist had gained a new form, his eyes under his helmet seeming to light up. "Let us go, my friends!" he walked forward, the two behind him following closely behind.

* * *

Dragon: Hey Guys, and this was Section D of the Rider Generations Event, I hope you guys enjoyed, remember.. If you have any fan riders or Kaijin you wanna submit into the event, put it in the review box. So once again, See you guys..

Excalibur: In the next..

 **Kamen** **Rider** **SMACKDOWN!**

* * *

Next Time.. On _**Kamen Rider Smackdown!**_

Winger held his sword tightly, "Call me.. Super.. Kami..sama.." a man that was incredibly skinny had stood there, he had a Gaia Memory in hand.

 **GORILLA!**

He jabbed it into his right arm and changed into a new, muscular form of a Gorilla based man. " **BEHOLD!** " He gained a dark purple aura as red lightning flashed, the outline of his aura turning black.

" **Henshin!** " Un and Tsukasa shouted as they were charged by a million Masquerade Dopants.

 **Kamen Ride.. : ...**

" **Henshin.** " A gun fire was heard.

 **DIEND!**

 _ **Next Episode of Kamen Rider SMACKDOWN!**_

 **Part 1 Section E: A Scene Has Come: From Skinny to Bulky!**


End file.
